You make sad look beautiful
by enits3
Summary: Just a thought of what could have happened after 2.07. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Sam barged in to the station and by the look on his face, you could tell he was not in a happy place. He sat down at his desk and let his head fall to his hands.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing back?" Oliver asked carefully.

"McNally took the cruiser for a spin and some door knocking, so I figured i do some paperwork." Oliver knew his buddy and quickly figured out that there had been an incident.

"Paperwork huh? What did she do?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing, now if you don't mind I have work to do." Sam said in an almost bark and started on his paperwork.

His thoughts quickly travelled to Andy, he knew that his reaction was over the line, he knew that she was following her gut, but it stung that she took Callaghan`s side after everything. He decided to apologize when she got back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Andy was snooping in a storage locker named under Zoe Martinelli, she was going to prove to Sam that she was right. The locker was filled with boxes of all sorts, and she started her search. She suddenly found underwear's and pictures of girls that where hold hostage, blindfolded and cuffed. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized what she`d found. She reached for her phone and dialed Luke`s number in a hurry.<p>

"Hallo?" He sounded exhausted.

"Luke.."

"Andy, I need to see you."

"No, you need to get a warrant right now! I`m at a storage locker in Zoe Martinellis name, and found proof. You need to hurry!" She gave him the directions to where she was at.

"Yeah, stay right there, I`ll get it."

Andy hung up the phone and started to look at the evidence again, and she heard a noise behind her. She turned to look who it was, but her body flew forward right into the boxes, and she felt pain in her back. She managed to turn her head and look at the person and her eyes widened at the sight of Ray Nixon. She got to her feet and tried to get away. He grabbed her and slapped her across her face with his back hand, she fell and hit her head on the floor. And with her luck she passed out.

She opened her eyes, and her blurry vision took in her surroundings. Her body hurt and she felt unbearable pain in her head. She was about to lift her hand to her head when she realized that she was stuck. She tried to look over her shoulder and noticed she was cuffed, and when she tried to scream out she couldn't open her mouth, something was covering it.

She felt the tears and panic in her mind, and her eyes noticed the man standing with his back to her, talking to himself. She couldn't focus on his words, the thought in her head was that she was his next victim, she would be the next girl in a photo.

She felt his hands on her throat, squishing her hard, tears fell down her cheeks and she tried her best to scream for her life, but she couldn't.

"Close your eyes!" She met his eyes, he looked angry and repeated.

"Close your eyes, that's and order!" Andy didn't, she was going to face her killer, and she wanted her killer to look her in the eye.

His hands left her throat and she could fill her lungs with air again, her eyes followed him. He grabbed a silver duct tape from a box, figured that was what he used to cover her mouth with, but what was he doing with it now? She started to panic when he knelt in front of her, with a piece of tape reaching for her eyes.

Suddenly it was dark, and she felt hands squishing her throat again.

"Don't move! Don't move you son of a bitch!" The hands let go of her throat at Luke`s voice, and she could finally breathe again. Her relief was short, when she heard the two men fight, and she couldn't see anything.

She felt two hands cupping her face.

"Andy, it`s me, you`re ok." Luke removed the tape carefully and uncuffed my hands and feet, holding me close, while he called it in to the station.

* * *

><p>Back at the station Sam worked on his paperwork, well, not really, he thought about Andy and how she managed to make him feel this way. He was sad for her that she got cheated on, and he could kill Callaghan for it, but at the same time he was happy about it. Suddenly, Srg. Best took Jerry, Traci, Oliver and Noelle with him in a hurry. Before he could even get an answer for what's up they were gone. He went over to Diaz who was on desk duty.<p>

"What's up?" He said in an demanding voice.

"Uhm, I..." He didn't know how to answer him.

"Spit it out, Diaz!" Sam had a bad feeling, and needed to get an answer fast.

"Callaghan called in on dispatch that he had Ray Nixon in custody and that an officer was down and..." He got cut off.

"Which officer!" He already knew the answer, but asked anyway..

"Andy...Officer McNally sir." He said quietly and afraid of his reaction.

Sam threw his hands up in the air, and you could see the frustration and anger all over him. He started to pace out to the cruiser, when he got reminded that Andy had the car.

"Fuck!" He went back to into the station and started to pace around.

* * *

><p>At the storage locker Andy sat with on the floor hugging her knees, she looked like a scared child. Luke had left her to meet the other officers, and Traci replaced his place, kneeling in front of Andy, trying to get eye contact and let a hand reach up to her chin.<p>

"Andy, honey...it's me, you're okay honey, I'm here." Andy stiffened by her touch, she looked beat and tired, and Traci really just wanted to wrap her arms around her, but she knew that now was not the time.

Luke approached, but got stopped by Traci who stood and pushed him away.

"You don't even bother ok? You stay the hell away from her!" Traci knew what he had done to her best friend and she was NOT going to let him as much as touch her.

"Listen, she's my fiancé, I need to be with her, she's all messed up right now!"

"First of all she's not your fiancé anymore and second of all she's a mess because of you! Now go away!" Traci was pissed and almost about to show Luke how good her right hook was.

Luke started to pull to get himself to Andy, but an arm dragged him away. It was Sgt. Best.

"Detective Callaghan, go back to the barn and start on your statement. I see you in the office when I get back." Luke knew by the tone of his voice that this was not up for discussion. So he headed back for the barn.

"McNally, how are you feeling?" Best approached her carefully with Traci right by her side again.

Andy just sat there, still looking like a scared child.

"Andy, we need to let the paramedics take a look at you, are you okay with that?" Best tried again.

She still didn't answer him, to be honest she didn't even hear anything. She was still feeling his hands on her throat trying to strangle her to death.

"Sir, maybe I can take her back to the station and maybe we can get someone to look at her there?" Traci knew that Andy needed to get out of there, and not so many people around here.

"Sure, take her to an interrogation room and I will get a nurse over to take a look at here." Best lifted Andy's chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"You're going to be ok, Andy. We are all here for you." Frank Best might be hard on his rookies, but deep down he cared for them, and his heart was breaking by looking at her.

Traci and Andy sat in the back of a cruiser while Noelle was in front driving, Traci held Andy's hand all the way back to the station. She had never seen her friend so out of it, and she already knew this was going to be a long afternoon/night.

* * *

><p>Back at the station Sam still paced around worrying and at the same time he was angry as hell. Then he saw her, and he felt like someone just punched him in his stomach. He had never seen her so vulnerable, not even the night of the blackout. Traci carefully led her into an interrogation room, still holding her hand, Sam noticed the concerned look on Traci`s face and started walking after the, and he felt an arm on his, stopping him.<p>

"Hey... Do you...uh, think that's a good idea right now?" Oliver said.

"I need to see her….need to apologize." Sam didn't really care about anything else right now, he took a deep breath and walked in the room.

"Nash, can I...ehm, can I have a word in private with her?" He wasn't really looking at Traci, he looked right at Andy who just sat on the table and looked down.

"I`ll be right outside okay, I`m not leaving you." she walked hesitantly towards Sam, laid a hand on his shoulder and continued out the door.

He took a good look at her, she had a small cut over her eyebrow and her mascara was smothered under her eyes, he could tell she had been crying. Her French braid was not intact any longer, loose hair sticking out of the braid. He looked down at her wrists and saw the bruising already starting to show, and she had scratches on them. She just sat there looking at the floor with a lost look on her face.

He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and she stiffened and backed away a little, her eyes tearing up and her hands shaking.

"Andy, are you ok?" He got interrupted by the door and was surprised at the familiar person walking in. He tried to get to Andy one more time, and she finally reacted.

"Don't...just don't...leave me alone please." He suddenly felt like he had seen this girl before, and he realized he had, many years ago. She had the same look as his sister had after her attack and that scared Sam, and he backed away, walking towards the door. He looked at the other person in the room.

"She`ll be okay, I`ll take care of her" She smiled at him. He didn't smile back, he just walked out of the room feeling empty.

"Nash, you should get back in there." Again he didn't look at her, he just walked towards the mens locker room. Traci felt bad for Sam, she knew how much Andy meant to hi, and all she could do for him and Andy now, was to take care of her.

Traci almost ran in back in to Andy again, and reached for her hand. She didn't really look at the third person in the room, she just looked at her friend.

"Okay, Andy, I`m going to take a look at you okay, if you feel uncomfortable you just let me know ok?" She took her time, to reassure Andy that she was only there to help her, she knew rushing things weren't going to help.

She carefully lifted Andy's chin, so she could clean the cut over her eyebrow, she cleaned away the smothered mascara under her eyes and met her eyes for a second. And she saw all the hurt and pain in her eyes.

"Andy, I need you to take your shirts off so I can see that it's not any serious injuries." Andy still didn't respond, just sat there, and she felt Traci`s hands starting to unbutton her uniform. That was the first moment she really looked at her friend, and she noticed that she looked at her differently, she was so careful. She acted like she was a...victim. That's when she realized she was one...

She didn't say anything, but the tears that ran down her cheeks revealed her emotions. Traci wrapped her arms around her friend and whispered gently in her ear.

"Honey, I`m here for you. I`m going to take you home with me, and I have a bottle of tequila with our names on it, and we are going to talk through this, Okay babe?" Traci finally got eye contact with her and a simple nod from her.

"I really don't think alco…." Traci glared at the other person, and she shrugged her shoulders.

She helped Andy lift her shirts off so they could take a look at her back. Traci blinked tears away when she saw all the bruises blossoming on Andy's back and the nasty bruises on her neck. She helped her get dressed again when they were done.

"Okay, we`re done Andy, you don't have any serious injuries, but you are a little beat up and your body will probably be pretty sore the next couple of days. If it gets too bad take one of these, they will help you through the pain. You will be ok." She handed over a box of pills to Traci and started to pack up her things.

"Thank you." Traci said to her when she was about to leave, and she smiled to her. Traci turned back to her friend, pulling her into a long hug.

* * *

><p>"Swarek, my office." Best called out to Sam, who now was seated by his desk.<p>

Sam stepped into his office and saw Callaghan sitting in one of the chairs.

"Take a seat, Sam." Best motioned for the chair in front of him, next to Callaghan, and Sam sat down.

"So, you want to tell me what happened today?" Luke and Best looked at Sam, and he just stared down at his hands that were resting on his thighs.

"Eh, I and Officer McNally were on patrol, and we had a disagreement about the job and I left her to go back to the barn." Sam`s almost cracked when he said it.

"Who the hell leaves their partner out on patrol, Swarek! And I bet it was a personal disagreement!" Luke almost spat out looking at Sam.

"Enough Callaghan!" Best barked out to Luke.

"Thank you, Swarek, you should head home." Best hadn't really seen Sam like this on the job, or personal. He knew he was in a rough place right now and didn't want to push it.

While Sam got up and left the room he saw Traci leading Andy in to the women's locker room. He needed to speak to her, so he walked after them.

"Oh, so you're going to let him of the hook because you two are buddies?"

"The thing is Detective Callaghan, you screwed up big time today! You went behind my back with this case, you risked an officers life so you could solve this on your own!" Best got up to his feet and placed his hands on his desk, looking down at Luke.

"Oh come on, anyone would have done the same thing!"

"No, they would have called it in, and Officer McNally wouldn't have gone through hell today! This is not acceptable at all, I`m going to write this up, Luke. I cannot have this happening in my department." Best said and dismissed him.

Luke almost ran out and into his office.

Inside the locker room Traci and Andy had changes into their street clothes and were almost ready to leave, when Sam walked in, his face filled with concern and hurt.

"Andy, I`m sorry, I shouldn't have left you." He didn't look at her, he was too afraid of what was in her eyes right now.

"I`m just going to wait outside." Traci said and walked out to stand outside.

"Yeah, me too." Andy answered him and started to walk pass him. He stopped her with his hands before he could realize what a mistake that was.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone, I don't want you around me!" Andy pushed him so his back crashed into the lockers and ran out, gasping for air.

It took him a second before he could manage to run after her, when he saw her leaving the station with Traci and Callaghan. His head dropped and he turned to walk towards the locker rooms.

"Sam, can I have a word with you?" Best laid a hand on his shoulder and guided him into the locker room, it was empty. Sam sat down at the bench in front of his locker.

"Look buddy, I know you're in hell right now, we both know that you made a mistake, so I`m not giving you the lesson. But, don't blame this on you, this isn't your fault. And we were lucky, she's ok, well at least she will be.» Best said, and patted him on the back and went back to his office.

Sam sighed and started to change into his street clothes, with his keys in his hand he walked out to his truck. He saw her lean on the passenger side.

* * *

><p>"Monica... hey." he said, not really knowing why she was still there.<p>

"Want to go for a drink? My treat." She smiled at him, knowing that he really needed one right now.

"Yeah, actually I do, let's go." He didn't smile, he just got in the truck.

At the black penny they sat at a table with Oliver, Noelle and Jerry, all five drinking heavy and strong drinks, hoping that they would forget today ever happened. Suddenly a phone rang, Jerry's phone.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and said his goodbyes. They all knew it was Traci calling, like she did every day. Sam was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't come across the thought that Andy was with her.

Right after Noelle left, realizing that alcohol wasn't going to solve anything today. Sam kept drinking and was already pretty drunk. Desperately trying to forget the image of them leaving together, and Andy`s last words to him.

"So... eh, you want to go?" Monica said, getting his attention, and he ralized Oliver was long gone.

"Monica, I don't think...»

"Ssssh, don't worry, I`m just being here for you." She smiled at him, and Sam figured what the hell. Andy was back with Callaghan and he could use the distraction tonight. So they left together.

Back at her place she was doing her best to help him forget, unbuttoning his jeans, she looked up and he pulled away from her, closing his jeans.

"Monica... I can't...It`s not fair to any of us."

"Yeah…." She was a little upset, but she knew Sam`s heart and mind belonged to Andy, whether she liked it or not.

"I`m sorry, I shouldn't have come with you….." He was almost out the door when he felt her hand on his arm, he turned and met her eyes.

"You should tell her, Sam." She gave him a small smile and let go of him. He knew what she meant by that, and he also knew she was right, he should tell Andy about his feelings. Even if she was back with Callaghan. He started to walk home, regretting all the alcohol that made him leave his truck at the penny.


	2. Chapter 2

After tossing and turning in his bed all night long, he stood in his bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, he looked tired and sad. He was shaving and jumped when he heard a knock on his front door, causing him to cut himself on his chin.

"Shit!" he took some paper to his cut and got to his front door.

"Ouch." Oliver stood at his steps, Sam had called him when he got up so he could get a ride to his truck before work.

Sam walked down the hall to grab the rest of his stuff, leaving Oliver leaned up at his door frame.

"So how was last night?" Sam knew he wanted to know if he left the penny alone or if he left with Monica.

"Nothing happened." He shrugged his shoulders and avoided Oliver's look.

"It`s pretty funny that bad ass Swarek can`t admit his feelings for his rookie, don't you think?"

"Bad ass Swarek doesn't have feelings." He gave Oliver a smirk and locked the front door behind them.

Sam walked into the station, and walked up to Jerry, who was pouring himself some coffee by the coffestand.

"Hey, why do you look like you were drinking as heavy as I was last night? You left early." Sam asked.

"Yeah, you could say I had a rough night." He answered and took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay, you want some of these?" Sam pulled out a box of Advil and reached them to him.

"No thanks, I`m not hungover, I`m tired – I didn't really sleep."

Sam snorted and took some Advil himself, he too hadn't slept and he really was hungover.

"This one will probably appreciate your Advil's though." Jerry told Sam while he took his hand around Traci`s waist who was just about to pass them.

"YES! Pleeeeease give me, Swarek." Traci said in desperate need.

Sam gave her the box and was really really confused. Traci went back to prepare for parade with the box in her hands.

"Remind me to never let those two drink a bottle of tequila together ever again! You know, I always thought that two girls in bed with me would be a dream come true, but damn, I don't get how you survive patrolling with her!" Jerry told a now even more confused Sam, and let his eyes follow Jerry`s, they landed on Andy and Traci sitting at their usual spots in front of parade room.

"Wait... she w.." He got interrupted by an angry Callaghan.

"You know, I thought we were friends! But you are as I can see you`re clearly on Team Swarek!»" Luke said to Jerry through his teeth's and clenched fists.

"You know what? Right now I`m on Team Andy, and you are making this hell even bigger for her so lay off!" Jerry snapped at him, causing Luke to go back to his office.

Sam`s face was filled with the emotions of; anger, shock and amusements, Jerry caught the look on Sam`s face.

"She was with Traci last night, drinking and talking, and suddenly that idiot shows up demanding to talk to her, and I guess the day caught up with her and she had a meltdown. That's when Traci called me from the Penny. So, I helped her calm her down, jeez, she's a mess!" Jerry told him, and he could tell that this information only made Sam feel worse.

"Look buddy, I`m not telling you so you can feel like an ass, I`m telling you because you care and I think you can help her." He talked low, knowing that this was personal matters and Sam was a private person.

"She really doesn't want me around." Sam shrugged his shoulders and went for parade, and took his usual spot next to Oliver and Noelle, and he felt Noelle patting him on the shoulder and giving him a smile. He looked at Andy sitting in front, she was ignoring everyone and looked like hell, guess a bottle of tequila will do that to you.

Traci and Andy were on desk duty today, and both of them couldn't have been happier about it, even if it was because of what Andy had been through. And Sam was riding solo today, he couldn't decide if he was happy about it or not. He really wanted to spend the day with Andy, but he knew that she was not capable of patrolling today, actually she should be at home. And he was happy with flying solo, he didn't need anyone else's nagging today.

"Listen, I have Leo tonight, but I can ask my mom to stay with us, so you can sleep with me." Traci said.

"No, that's ok, I`m going to stay at my dad's until I find an apartment. He`s away anyway so." She said and smiled at her friend, a smile Traci saw right through.

"Andy, I don't think you should be alone... you know with the nightmares and all..." she said back to her, trying not to hurt her feelings, but they both knew the truth to why they didn't sleep anything last night. Not even the alcohol could keep her nightmares away.

"I`m ok really, still on for the Penny though?" Andy asked and tried to avoid the real issue.

"Yeah, sure, but I can only stay for a drink or two." She smiled back with concern.

* * *

><p>After shift everyone from the station were at the Penny, and they all sat by their usual table. Sam sat next to Jerry, nursing his beer.<p>

"So, is she staying with you guys tonight as well?" Sam`s eyes were locked at Andy while he asked Jerry.

"Ah, no, we have Leo, and she didn't want to be a burden so she's staying with her dads." Jerry said trying to read his face.

"Oh, okay." Sam responded and took a sip of his beer.

Traci hugged her friend goodnight and told her to call if there was anything, Andy walked with her halfway, and took the opposite direction to the door, taking a seat at the bar to order another beer.

"Hey." The familiar voice sat down next to her, and she could feel his eyes on her, she glanzed over at him, but didn't say anything.

"I know you're still mad at me, and I get it. But I don't think you should stay at your dads alone." She laughed a small laugh, but didn't really know why, there was nothing funny about her situation.

"I`ll be fine."

"No you won`t and we both know it. Please just let me take you home with me, you can stay in my guestroom, I just need to know that you`ll be safe." She met his eyes at his words, and all she wanted to do was fall into his arms to let him take care of her, but stubborn Andy McNally said, or did anything in response.

"Come on." He said, motioned to the door, she got to her feet to follow him. She knew she didn't want to be alone, even if she was upset with Sam she knew she would feel safe with him nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive back to his house was silent, not the comfortable silence they normally could have in between Andy`s need to talk – a lot, but an awkward silence.

He parked his truck in his driveway, killed the engine and climbed out, he walked over to the passenger seat and opened the door, letting her climb down. Like last time she was at his steps she didn't notice anything around her, just walked after Sam into his house.

"Are you hungry?" he asked while he placed his keys in a bowl in his hallway.

"No." Andy fidgeted with her hands and looked down at her feet's.

She saw him open a door, a door she knew led to his bedroom, and disappeared into the room, and 10 minutes later he peaked his head out the door and looked at her.

"Come here." She met his eyes, and felt her feet's take her into the room.

Sam stood in another room attached to his bedroom, she walked in after him, and took in her surroundings for the first time since her arrival. It was a nicely bathroom with room for a huge steam shower and a nice tub in the corner of the room, which was filled with water and foam. She bit down her bottom lip and smiled, but only with her eyes. She noticed that there were shelves on the walls over the tub where candles gave a nice glow to the room. Sam placed some towels on a small bench next to the tub and walked towards the door.

"Take your time, you`ll feel a lot better." He looked at her, and smiled and then he left her to it.

She hesitated a little, but started to take off her clothes, and dipped a toe down in the water.

"Perfect." For the first time since last night she smiled a genuine smile. She lowered herself down in the tub, and settled herself in a good position and closed her eyes, feeling all of her tense muscles relaxing. At the other side of the bathroom door Sam stood leaning his back to it. Thinking of her, her in his house, in his bathtub... He shook his head and went to get the guestroom ready for her.

45 minutes later Sam heard Andy call his name, and he almost ran to the door, knocking it carefully.

"Come in." He heard her say and took a deep breath before he entered. The view that met him on the other side of the door made his heart skip a beat. She stood in the middle of the room with only a towel around her body, and wet hair around her shoulders.

"Uhm, I kind of have all of my clothes at Traci`s..." She said embarrassed and looking down at her curling toes.

Sam turned around and went to his dresser, took out a boxer and a t-shirt, turned around again and laid it on the bench. He smiled at her, and allowed his eyes to travel from her face down her body. His smile faded when his eyes rested on her neck, noticing the nasty bruises from almost being strangled to death. He took a step closer to her, standing inches from her, she looked up at him nervously, and not aware of what he saw. He lifted one of his arms and were about to touch her, and he suddenly pulled them back again, leaving her with a confused face.

"Is it okay if I touch you?" He asked while he looked into her dark brown eyes.

She wasn't able to say a word, he hadn't touched her since they were in the locker room, and she had missed it, she gave him a reassuring nod.

Her anger faded for a moment when she thought he was going to kiss her, but the disappointment was huge when his fingers lifted her chin so she was looking up at the ceiling, finally realizing what he was doing.

"Oh... is it bad?" Her voice revealed her insecurity.

Sam looked at bruises shaped like fingers and felt anger and sorrow overwhelming him.

"I`m so sorry, Andy, I`m so so sorry..." He cupped her face with both of his hands and leaned his forehead on hers, with his eyes closed, she didn't say anything, and she just stood there with him. He took her hands in his, looking at her bruised wrists and kissed the bruises tenderly. She shivered by the touch of his lips on her, and Sam walked out to let her get dressed.

When she came out wearing nothing but his t-shirt and his boxer, no make-up and wet hair, Sam thought she had never been more beautiful, even if she looked sad and hurt.

"So, I got us some food, you really should eat something, wild guess is that you haven't eaten since the pizza we ate at work, which is around 24 hours ago." He guessed right, and she was hungry.

They sat on his huge comfy sofa and ate pizza and watched TV, Andy couldn't understand why, but she felt so at home at his place, like she really could relax. She stretched out her legs on the sofa, so she was sitting half sitting with her legs towards him, her eyelids felt heavy and before she knew it she was asleep. Sam smiled looking at the sleeping beauty in his house, on his sofa and right next to him.

Sam let her stay for 10 minutes before he leaned down by her and touched her shoulders gently, waking her up.

"Andy, let's get you to bed, you will be more comfortable there." Andy wondered where this bed would be, and when she saw him open the door to what she assumed would be a guestroom she was a little disappointed. She didn't really know what for, but she wanted him close, she felt safe when he was around. She walked over to him and they got in the room, he lifted the covers up and she got under and he tucked her in.

"I`ll be right outside in my room, okey?" He asked her while he pushed a stray of hair behind her ear.

"Ok. Goodnight." She closed her eyes and he left her room, leaving the door a little open so he could hear her better if she needed him.

After he cleaned up the living room, he went to take a quick shower and got in bed. He wasn't really tired, just laid there thinking about it all. Laughing at himself because he was such a big coward who never told her about his feelings for her. How he pushed her towards Callaghan, how he had screwed his own rule by always have your partners back down and how she got hurt by it. He tossed and turned for a couple of hours, and then he heard a noise. A chocking sound, he practically ran to his guestroom where she was.

She was lying in bed, soaked in sweat and gasping for air, still asleep.

"Andy, you have to wake up." Suddenly she threw her body up in a sitting position panicking, continuing to gasp for air.

"Hey, breathe with me... " He positioned himself behind her, holding her back close to his chest.

"Just breathe…in and out… come on." His voice and touch made her calm down, breathing in tact with him.

"Good Andy, you're doing great." He moved away from her and knelt by the bed.

"Come on, you should try to sleep some more." He waited for her to lay down, but she didn't she just sat there, staring out in the air.

"Andy?" Sam said a little confused.

"I…..I just need to take a quick shower, I`m soaked. Can I borrow another shirt?" She didn't wait for his answer she just walked out of the room and into Sam`s and further into the bathroom, pulling his shirt off her as she disappeared behind the door, Sam swallowed hard. Did she just take her shirt of in front of me, flashing her beautiful bare back? He shook his head and went to get another shirt.

She came out of the shower with his boxer on and a towel wrapped around her upper body.

He handed her the shirt and went to wait in the guestroom, and went to wait in the hall for her. She came out and walked passed him and curled up on his sofa.

"Andy, you can`t sleep there, your neck will be ruined." He leaned himself to the wall and looked at her.

"I`m not going to sleep anyway so I`m fine her." She gave him a small smile that didn't reach her ears.

"You can stay with me." It came out like a whisper and he was looking down at his feet`s. Usually she would panic by the thought of sleeping with a man...actual sleeping, she had never slept a whole night with a man. With Luke she got up when he was asleep and went back before he woke up, and sleeping with Sam Swarek that she knew she was never going to able to do.

"Sam, I`m fine here, really." He was walking towards her when she spoke, he stood right in front of her, looking down at her and reached one hand to her, she felt goosebumps all over her back. There was something about him that made Andy obey, so she took his hand and let him lead her into his room….into his bed.

Only if the distance from the living room to the bedroom was short, she felt her knees buckle halfway there, just out of nervousness. They crawled under the comforter and they both lay there, staring at the ceiling, she felt his body heat even if they didn't lay that close. You couldn't tell, but Sam`s heart beat faster and he felt like his whole body was shaking, still he found some courage to pull her close to him by his arm, she was now laying with her head on his bicep looking up at him.

"Try to sleep now." he said, looking up at the ceiling, afraid he couldn't control himself if he looked in her eyes. After a little while he looked down at her, she was sleeping, and had a small smile on her face. He kissed the top of her head and sighed.

He could probably lay like this the rest of his life.

Along the night they woke up several times by her nightmares, Sam just pulled her closer to him every time, and now she was lying with her nose and lips to his neck. He could feel her breath and soft lips on him, and felt shivers from his spine and down to his toes. He had wanted her close like this for a long time now, and even if this was just her needing a friend, he still loved every second of it. His breathing fell in tact with hers, and he fell asleep with her in his arms, and a smile on both lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up by a hand sliding up his chest under his shirt, he looked down at the owner of the hand, and then he noticed that one of her legs was wrapped over him and still in deep sleep. Suddenly he realized where his own hands where, one wrapped around her and under her t-shirt resting on her side, feeling her ribcage under his palm, and the other one at her thigh that was resting over him. He had to force down a lump that came out of nowhere in his throat, Sam had never been a morning person, but waking up like this every day he could easily be one. He allowed himself just a couple more minutes before he carefully got out of bed, afraid he wouldn't be able to control his hands if he stayed longer. He made his way into the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast.

Andy woke up by the sound of an alarm, not noticing that the noise didn't really sound like her own, she reached her arm to turn it off on the nightstand, and when her hand couldn't find it she lifted her head to locate it. Her hand found it at the nightstand to her left and that's when it all came clear to her. She looked around the room, she was lying in a huge king-size bed that was incredible comfortable, and disappointment filled her when she realized she was alone in that bed.

Her head fell back on the pillow and she stretched her body and turned to lay on her stomach, breathing in the scent of the sheets, that had the smell of Sam, just pure Sam. She smiled to herself and turned back to locate where he was. When she stood in the room, she took the opportunity to look around, it was a nice room, really tidy, and when she thought about how pissed he would get when she threw her garbage at the floor in the squad car she could totally see Sam as a neat freak. She giggled at herself and the smell of coffee reached her nostrils, she closed her eyes, smiled and followed the scent that after the smell of Sam was the next thing on smells that she loved.

Sam sat at his kitchen table when he saw her small frame leaning to the frame on the kitchen door, standing there with messy hair, his clothes on her body and a smile on her lips. And that's when Sam realized that he loved this woman that had found her way to his heart, he knew he had feelings for her, but had never admitted to himself that he actually loved her. He had to clear his throat before he spoke.

"Good morning sleepyhead, come eat some breakfast with me" He smiled at her and pulled the chair next to him out, so she could take a seat. Even if he already had been up for over one hour, he waited to eat, so they could eat together.

"Wow, you shouldn't have done all this." She looked at all the food on the table, scrambled eggs, bacon, beans and toast, along with juice and coffee.

"Well, I happen to know that you love to eat so…. Dig in." He grinned at her, dimples in full force, and stole a glance at her natural beauty. They ate together in comfortable silence, only giving each other a couple of smiles now and then. Andy couldn't help but wonder that she had made a mistake, well clearly she had regarding Luke, but Sam seemed safe, nothing like the hard ass cop he appeared to be.

After they were finished with breakfast they got ready for work, Andy was amazed by how well their routines filled each other's, like they had been living under the same roof for years.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the station and crossed the parking lot together, Andy noticed that Gail was witnessing it from her car, and Luke`s car was just passing by them and pulled into an empty spot. Her eyes fell down to her shoes, and she felt a firm hand on the small of her back, leading her into the building.<p>

Andy was still set on desk duty, this time with Gail, and Sam was riding patrol with Traci. She gave Sam a small grin when he passed front desk to get to the squad cars, and that didn't go unnoticed by Gail.

"So….how's playing house with Swarek going?" Andy suddenly got very occupied with some paperwork in front of her at Gail's question.

"Oh, come on Andy, I saw you guys arrive together this morning." Andy looked up and met Gail`s smirk.

"I`m staying at my dad`s, and I came in with him because I don't have a car and he gave me a lift." She turned her eyes down at the paper again, knowing that she was a terrible liar and that anyone could see through that, she heard Gail snort out a laugh which Andy chose to ignore.

Shift went by surprisingly fast and she walked to get some coffee to get the last minutes go by, and

at the coffee stand, Luke approached Andy, exactly at the same time as Sam and Traci came back to the barn.

"Andy, we need to talk."

"No, we don't." She shot him a look and started to pour the coffee into the cup.

"Please, I don't want this, I want you back, I screwed up, Andy." He touched her arm and it made Andy so tense that she spilled coffee over her hand.

"Damn it! We are not doing this." She cursed trough gritted teeth's and turned fast on her heel and bumped right into Sam`s chest, she met his comforting eyes and smiled a little, she heard Luke stomp away behind her.

They walked together to the locker rooms, and disappeared behind each door.

"So, seems like you living with Swarek was a good thing?" Traci said with a small smile while she undressed from her uniform, Andy`s lips curled upwards at her friends question.

"I guess…. You know, the guy is nothing like he appears to be." She opened her locker so she could hide her blushing face from Traci.

"Oh? Details please." It wasn't really a question, more a demand.

"Makes me a bath, holds me at night, make me breakfast in the mor….." Traci held up a hand to stop her.

"Holds you at night?" She raised an eyebrow in amusement and peeked her head around the locker door to look at her friend.

"Nothing like that, we`re friends."

"Uh uh, with benefits?" Traci chuckled beside her and then Andy`s smile faded a little.

"No, sex with Sam is not an option." She worried her bottom lip after her words left her mouth, and earned herself a raised eyebrow like a question.

"Well, sex with Sam is not just sex, even I know that, and besides…. He`s back with Monica." Traci`s jaw dropped a little and then her expression turned into a worried look.

"How did you know about that?"

"Going home from the penny with her isn't exactly subtle." Traci knew right away that Chris and Dov where the ones to blame for the information reaching Andy, and she just stroke her back to comfort her.

The girls were finally dressed in their own clothes, making their way to the parking lot.

"Wait, Swarek has a tub?" Traci smirked at Andy and they giggled all the way until Andy`s eyes landed on Sam. She got a little surprised when she saw Sam leaning against his truck. She gave a silent look to Traci, telling her to wait in the car, and made her way over to Sam.

"Hi." She was standing in front of him, shifting her weight between her feet's, looking up at his freshly showered appearance.

"You sure take your time in the locker rooms McNally." He smirked at her and looked at Traci`s car, still there.

"Were you waiting for me?" Uncomfortable she hoisted her back to the other shoulder, but before she even knew it he took it from her and put it in the backseats of his truck.

"You should probably tell Nash you won't be crashing on her couch." He pulled his dimples out in a grin and walked over to the driver's side.

* * *

><p>Back at his house she was headed for a shower while he ordered some pizza for dinner, and at the same time she got out of the bathroom and stepped into the hallway there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Pizza`s here!" She yelled over her shoulder and made her way to the front door, her mouth fell open at the sight on the other side.

"Oh." Was all she managed to stumble out, the eyes on the other side was sizing her up, taking in her appearance and that's when Andy realized she was standing there with wet hair, and an oversized t-shirt and pajama pants, that belonged to Sam.

"It`s not what it looks like…"

"Could have fooled me." Monica answered in a smirk, and Andy immediately turned so she could get Sam, but he was standing right there behind her in the hall, with an expression across his face that she couldn't read, and didn't take her time either as she ushered her way to the guestroom.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as he leaned on the doorframe to his guestroom, looking at Andy who was packing her stuff into her bag like a maniac.

"Obviously you have things going on in your life and I really don't want to be a burden." She pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder and tried to pass him, but he grabbed her bag and placed it down on the floor.

"You`re staying, McNally. Look, just like you, Monica is just a friend, nothing more." And that that last sentence earned him a frantic look and a snort when she did her best to pass him again.

"There's a big difference in being friends and friends with benefits." She spat over her shoulder and that made Sam`s jaw clench and he grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against the wall.

When his eyes met hers he saw that they were scared and filled with panic, that made him realize his mistake.

"Shit, Andy, I`m sorry, I wasn't thinking." He backed away from her, but when he saw that she wasn't calming down he cupped her face with his hands and leaned his forehead on hers.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I would never… I`m really sorry." They both knew the double meaning by his words, but noon of them took it any further. He pulled away from her when there was another knock on his door, but he didn't leave, he still stood in front of her looking into her eyes.

"It`s fine, let's just eat and watch TV." She waved her hand in front of their faces, like she was waving this whole thing away.

After eating and watching some crap on TV, Sam looked over at Andy who had fallen asleep on the couch, he looked at his watch and figured she would be more comfortable in bed, so he pushed himself up from his chair and made his way over to her, kneeling in front of her face. He pushed some of her hair away from her face and let out a small sigh.

"You make sad look beautiful…" he whispered as he brushed his thumb down her cheek.

He didn't want to wake her so he slipped one arm under her knees and one under her back and lifted her of the couch and walked towards the guestroom. He wanted to lay her down in his own bed, but he knew that was just him being selfish. So he lay her down on the bed in the guestroom and pulled the comforter over her and kissed her forehead, smiled at the fact that she was such a heavy sleeper that she hadn't woken up under her trip from the sofa to the bed.

After cleaning up in the living room he walked down the hall, pulling his shirt off as he went into his room, and got ready for bed, even though he knew that sleep was out of the question. Grateful they worked the afternoon shift tomorrow, so they didn't have to get up early, and his thoughts wandered to have great it would be to sleep in with her in his arms. From the crook of his eye he saw his door open up and met her big brown eyes.

"Are you awake?" She stated the obvious, earning herself a low laugh from Sam. As she made her way over to his bed he couldn't help but notice her long legs that certainly were covered by his pajama pants when he tucked her in, he had to force his eyes away from the t-shirt that barely reached below her ass. She sat down on the bed and he caught the look in her eyes, so he pushed himself up, leaning on his elbows.

"You ok?" He scooted over to make room for her to, if she wanted to that was.

"I don't blame you." She searched for his eyes, but he closed his and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He opened them when he felt her hand resting on his cheek, and he wanted so bad to lean into her touch.

"I don't… I never did really, I was just to messed up to….. Sam, I know that you would never intentionally hurt me. It was never your fault."

"I broke my own damn fucking rule, McNally. –Always have your partners back- I`m a fucking hypocrite!" He got up to a sitting position and let his face fall into his hand, he felt her hand rubbing up and down his back.

"No, don't do that, it was nothing but my own fault…well, Luke`s too, but never yours, you hear me?" She put her fingers under his chin and lifted it so their eyes could meet.

"I mean it, Sam, don't blame yourself for this." She smiled to him, a sincere smile that reassured him that she meant every word, but Sam was never ever going to leave her back again.

"Can I stay with you?" She whispered after a little while, and Sam struggled to find his words, so the only answer he could give her was to pull the covers back to let her crawl in.

He still felt bad for something else do, so he propped himself up at one elbow and looked down at her.

"Andy, Monica and I, were just friends, there`s nothing going on between us, she was just her to check up on me after what happened with you." They both knew he didn't take that to well, so there was no need to bring that up.

"Oh…so you didn't take her home with you?" she closed her eyes, afraid of the reactions on both behalf's.

"No, she`s never even been her before today…." She opened her eyes and couldn't help curling her lips to a small smile, a smile Sam knew would fade.

"But I went with her…" Her smile faded and her eyes closed again, doing her best to hide the disappointment.

"Nothing happened tough, I stopped it before anything happened, like I said she`s just a friend." He could only hope that his honesty would earn him trust. Even if he was a little confused by why she would get so upset by it, he was going to let that pass, at least for now.

He lay down on his back, and stared up at the ceiling, feeling her warmth inches away from him. Andy suddenly felt stupid and got into a sitting position.

"I… uh…I should get back, get some sleep." She was just about to leave the bed when she felt his arm curl around her waist and pull her back up to his chest.

"Stay." She was all tense under his arm, and had to concentrate on her breathing.

"Let me help you through this." He tightened his grip around her and felt her muscles finally relax under him.

"Thank you." She reached for his hand around her waist and pulled it up to her lips and kissed it. Sam laid there grinning like a fool.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it, and sorry for my english, hope you guys dont have any trouble understanding it tough.! <strong>

**Rewievs are much appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

Andy laid propped up on one elbow on her side looking down at the man next to her, he was laying on his back with one hand on his chest and the other was up under his pillow. She studied his features, he had a rough, but still gorgeous look, this every woman`s dream about him. And the fact that he was actually a soft loving guy beneath his surface made him even more attractive, she had to bite her lower lip by looking at him. Never had she seen him look so peaceful, at ease before, she smiled a little for herself.

The covers were barely covering the dark stripe of hair that disappeared beneath his boxers, her eyes traveling up his body, she felt all the feelings she had for him, that was forced way back in her head, fluttering back. She laughed a silent laugh at the fact that he sent shivers down her spine just by her looking at him. She traced her hand over his jaw that had stubbles on them, and that was a good look on him, she moved her eyes to his, and met dark brown eyes staring back at her.

Sam immediately opened his eyes when he felt her touch, he met her eyes, and a cute smile on her face. He swallowed thickly, told himself that it was because of his dry mouth, but it really wasn't and he knew that.

"Morning." She said in a morning voice, that made Sam`s heart beat faster. He couldn't find any words, so he propped himself up to a sitting position, making her fall back on her back, and he stretched his arms over his head.

"How did you sleep?" he looked over his shoulder and watched her.

"Really good, this bed is amazing, and no nightmares." She stretched in bed, arching her back up and smiled, Sam felt a grin on his face by her words and moves.

He turned, lying on one elbow, looking down at her, carefully pushed some hair out of her face. Her hand came up to his chin, and he leaned into her touch and closed his eyes for a second, battling himself for his next move. When he opened them again and stared right into hers, he took her hand around her wrist and pulled it to his lips, brushing them carefully over the scratches and fading bruises.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and lifted her chin a bit, she felt a finger brush over the cut over her eyebrow, she opened her eyes and met his. He moved his eyes to her neck, inspecting the bruises and leaned down to kiss them, like he wanted them to heal and go away. He swore to himself that he was going to leave the bed, like now, but hearing her moan under his touch made it really really hard. A self-control he didn't find.

Her hand came to rest on his chest, and her chin came down, so her lips could search for his, he lifted himself up from her neck and rested his forehead on hers and locking eyes. She brushed her nose to his and lifted her chin so their lips could meet.

His body reacted before his brain could and he felt himself get lost in her kisses, he swept a tongue below her bottom lip, searching for entrance. She opened her mouth and tilted her head, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He explored every inch of her mouth, he knew they shouldn't but neither one of them were stepping on the brakes. A low growl from the back of throat made her hand curl around his neck and pull him closer, he let himself be pulled closer and lifted himself over her body, without parting lips.

He parted her thighs with his knee, and when she more the willingly made room for him, his hands started to travel, one curling in her hair and one curling under her back, pulling her closer. She tore herself from the kiss and gasped when he pressed some of his weight on her, her lips found his neck and she kissed and caressed every inch of his neck, and when she added some teeth Sam felt like his whole world was spinning. One of her legs wrapped around his waist and forced him to buck his hips down, and she pressed hers up to meet him.

"Andy…" He moaned and into her ear, taking one earlobe between his teeth's and tugged on it, earning himself another gasp and she arched her back, pushing her hips up to his and her hands curled around his waist and slid up his back, only to scrape her nails carefully down his spine. Sam really lost it, his lips were everywhere, he wanted to get to know her body and one of his hands slid under her shirt, his shirt, and rested right below her right breast. He searched for her eyes, seeking an approval, she pressed him down for a deep kiss and he took that as a yes.

He cupped her breast under his palm and started to massage it gently, and when she tugged his bottom lip between her teeth's he added some pressure and the other hand slid down her inner thigh. Both of their hearts started to beat faster, loosing control of themselves, wanting to loose it, she reached one hand down his stomach, further down to feel him, and when she cupped him he attacked her neck, kissing and biting her carefully.

He allowed the hand on her inner thigh to palm her between her legs, feeling her damp panties under his touch, he growled again and searched for her eyes for permission again, She arched her hips up, and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Sammy!" A female voice shouted from the hall, and their lips parted in frustration, and from what Sam could see in Andy`s eyes a rush of panic. He knew that voice, but he knew she didn't and he also knew what she was thinking, he wanted to reassure her so badly but the voice and footsteps came closer and closer. He tore himself of from her, pulled on some loose sweats and ran out the door.

"Don't you knock?" He barked to his sister in the hall.

"Yeah, like three times!" She barked back and slid pass him, making her way for the kitchen.

"What are you doing her, Sarah?" He leaned up by the doorframe to the kitchen and watched her unload a bag with grocery's.

"Nice to see you too little brother." She said in a true Swareksmirk.

"You forgot we were coming?" Another voice came behind him, and slid pass him to stop in front of him, she cupped his face and kissed his cheeks,

"How`s my boy?" His mother asked with a grin and dimples in full force.

"God, Mom. Um…I`m just gonna get some clothes on and I`ll be back.." He turned so fast and ran back to his room, his sister and mother shrugged their shoulders and started with breakfast.

He could see her frame under the covers that were pulled all the way over her head, like she was hiding and she probably was. He sat down next to her and carefully pulled the covers down so he could see her face, her eyes were blinking furiously, like she was doing her best to force back tears.

"No, Andy it`s not what you think…I promise." By instinct he crawled over her, forcing room between her legs and cupped her face and kissed her cheeks. He could see the wheels spinning in her mind.

"Who was that?" A shaky voice slipped through her lips, and she closed her eyes, afraid for his answer, like it would hurt less if she couldn't see him.

"Uh…" His voice was shaking too. This was not he imagined this to happen, and the thought he even had imagined it made him let out a shaky breath. Her eyes opened and met his.

"It`s my sister…" Her eyes widened, and he realized that she would probably react better if it was what she first thought.

"And my mother." He furrowed his brows in and apologetic look and when he felt her trying to run under him he held her tight.

"Sam, let me go, I need to go," She said in full panic, but he didn't let her go.

"Listen… look at me Andy, they don't know you are here, but if you want you can meet them." He was brushing his nose to hers, silently begging her not to run. She closed her eyes.

"I`m just gonna go…. I don't think…." She brushed her nose to his, silently apologizing. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Sammy honey, since when do you take so long to get dre….. oh." His mom came through the door, and if there were a hole in the ground Andy would gladly crawl in it, and by the look of Sam, he would join her.

"Mom!" He yelled like a teenage boy, and had a look on his face, like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and he basically had.

"I didn't know you had company, I`m sorry." Instead of leaving she stood her with a grin across her face.

"Could you just give us a sec?" His voice was begging and panicking, Andy had to take a grip on his waist, to hold on.

"Yes, honey, but take your friend with you to breakfast." She left the room, and her last words wasn't an invite, more like a demand, like a true Swarek.

"I`m really really sorry, sweetheart…." She still hadn't said a word, and it was making him nervous and worried. He got off of her and put a shirt on. She crawled out and stood there with his shirt, looking around for some pants.

"Here." He pulled out some pajama pants to her, and gave her a shy smile, she took it with a snap and pulled it on.

"Luckily for you I`m starving, and I`d love to see you squirm like a schoolgirl." She said it with a snap and a twinkle in her eye. He laughed and drew a hand over his face.

She walked behind him into the kitchen, hiding behind his broad shoulders with her hands clutching on his shirt. She felt embarrassed walking around in his clothes, and probably looking like a mess, she tried to smooth out her hair by pulling her fingers through it. She walked to stand next to him, and met the gaze of a pretty woman, looked a lot like Sam really, only more feminism. But she wasn't really smiling, just looking at her, Andy gave her a small smile that clearly revealed her insecurity. She could see from the corner of her eye that Sam was giving her sister a look, and she was giving him the same look back, Andy had to cough to kill a chuckle of the sight of two bickering siblings.

"Nice to meet the girl who clearly makes my boy blush, like I haven't seen in years." His mother walked up to her with a grin and pulled her into a hug, then she pulled back and looked at her.

"Oh, that's a nasty cut." She traced two fingers over it and Andy looked over to Sam with a pleading look.

"Uhm, mom, this is Andy, my uh…friend." His mother snorted when the word friend came out of his mouth.

"I`m Jane, and it truly is a pleasure. So, is that short for Andrea?" Andy`s face lit up, she hadn't heard anyone call her by her full name in years, not since her mother left. Sam looked a little surprised, he had seen her name in her personal file, but have never really heard anyone call her that.

"That`s Sarah, my sister." He motioned for his sister who still wasn't smiling at her.

"Hi." Andy said in an awkward tone.

Sam walked over to his sister and pulled her in for a hug.

"Give her a chance, and be nice." He whispered into her ear, he pulled back and walked over to Andy, put a hand on the small of her back and guided her to the kitchen table. They all sat down and started to eat.

"So, Andrea, what do you do?" Jane asked and looked between her and Sam, still with a grin on her face.

"Oh, I`m a police officer, actually I`m Sam`s partner." She smiled back at Jane, and then gave a smile to Sam.

"Wait, you're McNally? The famous McNally?" Sarah shot in the conversation, and with an surprised look. Andy looked confused between Sarah and Sam.

"Famous no, McNally yes."

"We`ve heard a lot about you, so it`s definitely nice to meet you. So why did you become a coop?" Jane asked while she poured coffee for all of them.

"My dad`s a retired cop, so yeah, I guess I followed his footsteps." She shrugged her shoulders when she answered. Sarah was still eyeing her up, and Andy felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

"And your mom, what does she do?" Jane got a strict look from her son, and gave a confused one back to him.

"It`s just me and my dad, my..uh mom left when I was a teenager." She felt Jane`s hand over hers and Sarah`s hard face finally softened. Sarah always had a hard time with new people, she was judgmental, always assuming they lived the perfect life she used to have before her attack.

"I`m sorry to hear that, honey, luckily you don't need two parents to turn out great, right kids?" She looked between her children, and Andy had to giggle of the word kids.

Andy never had thought about how much she actually missed having a family, just doing simple things like eating breakfast together, before now. Sam who like always read her like an open book, put his hand on hers and squished it.

After a nice breakfast with the Swarek`s Andy excused herself by letting them know she was supposed to meet a friend so she had to go, Sam felt panic fill his veins, he knew she had no plans what so ever today, and she was making a run for it.

"Well Andrea, it was lovely to meet you, and I hope we will see you again sometime." Jane pulled her in for another hug, and Sam couldn't help the smile forcing its way up. She fitted so well into his life, like she belonged. Sarah also gave her a hug, and that meant a lot for Sam.

When she came back for changing into her clothes he stopped her in the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to my dad`s, told him I would take care of his mail while he`s away." She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk towards the door.

"I`m sorry about today… for everything."

"It`s fine, Sam, I`ll catch you later." She disappeared behind the door.

"I loved her!" Sarah blurted out the second she heard the front door open and then close again. Sam shot his eyebrows up, and also gave his sister a smile. "Me too, and the way she makes my little boy shine, that's definitely a huge plus!" Jane shot in while walking towards his son and kissed him on the cheek.

"It`s not what you guys think, were just partners and friends…." He got cut off by Sarah.

"That sleeps together? Oh, come on Sam, we know you, you lo.." Sam raised is hands to stop Sarah, which made Jane smile, his reaction just confirmed what his sister were about to say.

"Look, she`s just staying here for a while, she had a rough couple of days and just needed a friend." Sara challenged her brother to continue. "She just ended her engagement and were attacked a few days ago, she`s just staying her til she gets on her feet again. And the only reason she was in my room is because she have terrible nightmares about her attack so she slept with me." Sam couldn't believe he was telling his sister and mother this, but he felt like he needed to. He knew he and Andy wasn't going to be anything anytime soon, and didn't want them to get their hopes up.

"You really are a good guy." Sarah said while giving him a long hug. When they were about to leave and said their goodbyes to Sam, Jane took his face in her hands.

"You should tell her how you feel." She just smiled and left her son standing in the door a little blushed. He waved them goodbye and got in the house.

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for your wonderful words, just makes me want to keep going.<p>

As always; I hope you like it, and please give me feedback, I really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

-_When are you coming home?-_

She smiled when she read the text from Sam, but instead of answering she put the phone back into her pocket. Thoughts were flying everywhere in her head, why did he apologize? And what did he mean for everything? A heavy sigh escaped her lips, she knew they should talk, she couldn't force back the feelings she felt for him, not anymore. And to be honest she didn't want to either, she wanted to take him up on his own advice; follow your gut. And her gut told her to place her bets on Sam Swarek, only thinking about it gave her butterflies in her stomach. She raised her hand and knocked on the door in front of her.

"Andy….hey. Come in." Luke said when he opened the door, she didn't smile at him, she didn't even look at him, just got in the house.

"I`m so glad you`re back, I`ve missed you…" Andy cut him off with an angry voice.

"I`m only back here because I still have some stuff here, and when I get all my stuff out of here I`m never coming back." She said while she walked passed him and upstairs. She could hear him following her up, she took a bag and started to pack.

"Where are you staying?" He asked even though he already knew where she was, he had heard some rumors on the station and seen them come and leave together.

"That's really not any of your business."

"So I guess it`s true then, you and Swarek." His voice was mean and it came out in a snap.

"You`re such an ass!" she fired back, turning to leave. He took her by her arm and held her by his side.

"How long have you been screwing him while we were together?" he said smirking at her. Andy got pissed and decided to blow some steam off. She clenched her fist and threw a punch at his face, he let go of her arm so he could reach to his face, and she took the opportunity to leave, and left her key by the table in the hall, really leaving for good.

* * *

><p>She was walking down Sam`s neighborhood, it was still early afternoon, just a little over an hour until shift started, so there were kids playing in the streets, neighbors out working in their garden and on their houses. She chuckled a little, bad ass Sam Swarek lived in a beautiful little house, in a typical family gated community. She looked at his house, and saw him sitting on the porch, and when she saw him smile and release a breath he`d been holding she felt like a teenager being late for her curfew, guilt running through her veins. She walked up to him and sat down on the steps next to him.<p>

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." She said while she looked around the neighborhood, she could feel his eyes on her.

"Where were you?" she closed her eyes, she really didn't want to tell him what happened, he could see the frustration growing inside her.

"I`m sorry about my mom and sister turning up, I really had forgot." He drew his hands over his face in frustration, and let out a heavy breath.

"It`s fine Sam, your mom was nice, but I don't think Sarah liked me." And that stung more than she could figure out why, she wanted to be liked by his family, a part of her wanted to be in that family.

"No, she just has this guard up, but she really loved you, I promise." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him, hugging her side. She let her head fall down on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She pulled back and got up her feet, and lingered by his side.

"Sam, about earlier….." He put his hand on her wrist to stop her.

"Don't worry about it." His words hurt, a lot, but for once she wasn't going to run, she wanted this, she knelt down to his level and looked into his eyes.

"Talk about it after shift?" She smiled and kissed his cheek, and hurried into the house.

Sam`s heart skipped a beat, he was confused, scared and nervous.

He wanted her, probably more than he wanted anything else, but at the same time he was afraid of her, she made him want things he never wanted before, never even given a thought. He let his head drop to his hands and shook his head, the smile was forcing it`s way on his lips.

They sat in parade, listening to Best speak in front.

"McNally, ready to get back out there?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, you`re with Nash today." She smiled shyly to Traci, but turned her head to meet Sam`s eyes, he gave her an easy smile.

"Swarek, you`re on a cause with Callaghan." He snorted out a laugh and rolled his eyes a little.

Andy was riding shotgun, and sat fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"What?" Traci asked and passed a look at her, and then at her fidgeting hands.

"So uh…. Yeah… I uh."

"Andy…"

"Sam and I got caught by his mom!" She blurted it out and felt her cheeks burning.

Traci pulled the car over, and put it in park, turned in her seat with her eyebrows up with her hairline.

"Caught?"

"Yeah, like in bed….. God, not having sex, but we totally would have if his family hadn't come." She was still blurting and she could hear Traci chuckle next to her.

"Traci! It`s not funny!"

"Yeah it is! –Sex with Sam is not an option-" She said in a mocking voice, and got rewarded by another blush from Andy.

"God! Ok, I`m going to let you in on a secret, I think I love him… like more than a friend." She sunk down in her seat and hid her face in her hands, peeking carefully at Traci.

"You think? Honey, I know, we all know for god's sake! Question is what are you going to do about it?" She winked at her friend and pulled the car back into the street.

"I`m going to tell him tonight…" Andy said while she sat up in her seat and checked her face in the mirror above her head. Dispatch saved her from more awkwardness and they headed for a possible B&E.

Back at the station Sam were interrogating a suspect while Luke was standing in the viewing room, Sam gave the suspect a break and walked into talk to Luke.

"So what do you think?" He asked while he closed the door behind him and stood in front of the mirror, watching the suspect pace around.

"I think that you think you`re real clever." A smirk spread across Luke`s face and Sam`s eyebrow`s shot up.

"Come on Sammy, being the knight in a shiner and getting her were you wanted her all along." Sam`s jaw tightened and his fist were clenching. He had to fight himself for control, he wanted to punch the smirk off of Luke`s face, but knowing the trouble it would be he let his temptation go.

He didn't even say anything else to him, afraid the temptation was going to get too tempting.

After shift the girls were in the locker room, changing into their clothes.

"Huh, you met the family…." Traci stated while she shook her head and chuckled.

"God… yes, it was totally embarrassing, but at the same time not, his mom was the nicest."

"I haven't even met Jerry`s folks! Talk about being in a hurry." She winked at her, and both girls giggled. The door to the locker room shot up and Sam walked in, nodded to both of the girls and stood in front of Andy.

"I`m stuck for another hour, so you just go home, and I`ll be there as soon as I can." He reached her the keys for the truck and the house, and smiled to her.

"Oh, ok…I can pick you up when you`re done."

"No, I`ll get a ride with someone. See you later." He nodded to Traci and left the locker room.

The girls giggled some more and left for the night.

* * *

><p>Andy was dancing around in the house in his clothes, she had some of her own, but she really loved walking around in his shirt and boxers, sniffing in the scent of him, she loved the thought of smelling like he did. She had stopped by the store and bought beer and pizza, and was preparing her words for their talk later when she heard the knock on the door. She hopped her way down the hall and unlocked the door, and probably had the biggest surprised face when she saw Oliver and Jerry standing on the other side with beer and bags of chips in their hands. She felt her cheeks burn for the hundredth time today, and she pulled at her shirt, a weak attempt at covering up her bare legs.<p>

"McNally." Oliver said in a teasing voice and slid pass her in the door.

"Nice outfit." Jerry shot in and walked in after Oliver.

The first thing that hit Sam when he walked in his home was the smell of pizza, he smiled while he took of his jacket and shoes. Then he heard laughing voices, more than one, voices he knew, he walked up to his kitchen, and the sight in front of him stopped him in his tracks and he leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms across his chest.

Andy sat on a chair, in his clothes, with one leg pulled up at the chair and resting her chin at her knee, holding cards in her hand, and a beer in front of her. When he thought it wasn't possible to love this girl more, she proved him wrong, whiteout her even knowing it.

"Nice of you to join us Sammy!" Oliver shouted out and motioned him to come sit down. He stood next to Andy and rested a hand in the nape of her neck, massaging her gently, she smiled at him and took a sip of her beer. He felt Oliver and Jerry eyeing them up and smirks spread across their faces, and Sam didn't care, he just needed to touch her.

"Can`t believe you forgot about poker night!" Jerry said in a pout.

"Sorry, guess I`ve been distracted." He scratched the back of his head with his knuckles.

"Hm, can`t imagine why." Oliver said and looked at Andy, her cheeks were burning again.

Andy stood up from the chair, giving Sam her cards and her beer, and brushed to get pass him and shoved him down in her chair. He looked at her cards and they weren't bad, at all, he grinned at her.

"You guys have fun, I`m gonna take a shower." Sam`s eyes followed her all the way till he couldn't see her anymore.

"Whipped!" Oliver said and raised his beer in a toast.

Sam stood by his fridge, getting more beer when Andy walked in, still wearing his shirt, and now a pajama pants with a towel in her hand, drying her hair.

"Hey Sammy, you`re missing a real donkfest over her, pal!" Oliver shouted, while Jerry gave him a frustrated glare.

"You lead out?" He asked while he looked over his shoulder, noticing Andy jumping up on the kitchen counter.

"Of course, then I filled it up on a turn, Barber here, sorry buddy, pushes all in – last week's pay check." He patted his friends shoulder, but didn't really feel bad at all.

"Do me a favor, call or check`em out." Jerry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Looks like someone getting run over by the deck, again!" Sam grinned and walked to lean his back on the counter, next to Andy.

"If you ask me leading out is a bit amateur, if they were my cards I would've checked raise, smooth call and taken the lead on the turn." She stated while she took the beer from Sam`s hand and took a sip at it, and all eyes fell at her, surprised by her skills. She hopped down from the counter and started to walk out of the room.

"I`m calling it a night, have fun guys!" She winked at Sam over her shoulder and disappeared behind the door to his bedroom, which the guest was very aware of, and they smirked at Sam who rolled his eyes at them.

A few hours later Sam was cleaning up after them, he had sent the guys home in a cab and were about to get to bed, where he knew she was. He was torn by what he was supposed to do, they were supposed to talk, but clearly universe wasn't on their side these days. Or maybe it was, maybe this morning was his sign, a sign telling him to man up and finally take a risk. She was worth the risk.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what you think? What will happen next?<strong>

**Thanks for all your reviews! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, did you win or lose?" She stood leaning her body to the doorframe, looking at him cleaning up after the guys, so lost in his own world he didn't notice her when she walked in. He turned from where he stood by the kitchen counter, he raised his hand to scratch his chest nervously.

"I don't know yet." She smiled shyly at him, and started to walk towards the kitchen table.

He looked at her while she walked, the pajama pants she was wearing when she got to bed was discarded, only wearing his shirt and some boy-shorts.

"Sorry about tonight…I forgot about.." She turned and cut off his sentence, and leaned her back to the table.

"Don`t worry about it, I had fun and you deserve to have some fun too, I feel bad for keeping you from your life." She sat down on the kitchen table and leaned back on her palms behind her.

"I like having you in it." It came out shakily, and he actually blushed by his own words, and so did she. He fisted his hand in front of his mouth and cleared his throat before continuing.

"My life, I mean."

He was walking towards her, slowly, she felt goosebumps all over her body as she watched him come closer with a dead serious look in his eyes.

"I like being in it..." He stopped in front of her and raised his eyebrows by her words, she pushed herself up and straightened her position looking up at him.

"Your life I mean… and I like having you in mine." She was impressed she was able to say the words without stumbling too much, and when Sam smiled she smiled back. Locking eyes with him. They held each other's gaze until Sam got serious and looked up at the ceiling grinning for half a second before returning to her eyes, serious again. Resting one hand on her waist while the other tangled trough her messy hair.

"If we do this, there's no going back." Never had she seen him so unsure of himself, his expression were filled with fear and nervousness.

"I don't wanna go back." The fear in his face was replaced with relief, but the nervousness was still there. The hand in her hair came down to her cheek, she could feel his hands shake. Even if they had kissed before and that even less than 24 hours ago, it felt like their first time and even how badly he wanted her he wanted to take his time. Enjoy this moment, memorizing every inch of her.

He leaned in closer, and she tilted her chin up to meet him halfway, he nuzzled his nose with hers, taking his time, looking down at her lips, like he still couldn't believe this was actually happening. He had to take in a deep breath before his lips met hers, carefully, just brushing them at each other. Her palms travelled slid up his chest and rested there, he pulled back to look her in her eyes, to make sure she was still there, she fisted her hands in his shirt and pulled him for another kiss, and she stuck her chest out, chest pressing against each other.

She slid her tongue over his bottom lip, searching for entrance, which he was more than willing to allow her. One hand of hers curled around his neck and pulled him closer, running her fingers through his hair and gently fisting them. Sam used the hand on her cheek to tilt her head to the side, and he tore his lips away from hers and brushed them over her ear and started to kiss her neck. She moaned up in the air, sliding her hands down and fisting at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up his sides, he pulled back to help her the last bit, and threw the shirt the one chairs. She swallowed hard as her palms were sliding down his chest and then up again, he bent his knees slightly and got eye contact. He curled one arm under her knees and the other on her back, brushing his nose when he lifted her up, she gasped, she loved having his strong arms around her.

He carried her towards his bedroom, holding eye contact with her and brushing his lips over hers a couple of times. He put her carefully down on the bed, and half-smiled at her before he kissed her again. He pulled back to look into her eyes again, stroking his thumb over her cheek.

"You sure?" She shook her head to the sides, and he felt a little panicked.

"Shut up." She smiled and pulled him down to her lips, she opened her mouth a little, allowing him to deepen the kiss, while she curled one arm around his neck and the other around his back. She tugged gently at his bottom lip, earning herself a low growl from the back of his throat.

Sam was feeling a little overwhelmed and had to pull back again to look into her eyes, searching them for approval, before he slid his palms down from her neck and down over her breast, she arched her back up and gasped, he slid his palms further down and rested them at her waist, curling his fingers. Her eyes were dark and glistering, he reached his arm to his nightstand, turning the small lamp on, he wanted to see her, memorizing her and learning what she liked.

He rested his forehead on hers and looked deep into her eyes, she slid her palms up his back and wrapped a leg around him and flipped them. He was taken aback when she straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him, hungrily this time. His hands were lingering by her shirt, never before had he been like this with a woman, but she made him want to, he wanted this to last forever. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and when she sucked at it his hands slid under her shirt and up her sides, feeling her hips grind down, as his palms cupped her breasts. He felt her smile against his mouth, and he started to tease her nipples, she moaned into his ear.

"That ok?" He asked while he rubbed her nipples under the shirt, he could already tell, but still he wanted to make sure.

"Yeah." It was meant to come out as a word, but she moaned it in to his mouth, and Sam got up in a sitting position against the headboard with her still straddling him. He finally found the courage to take her shirt of, and couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, dimples in full force. She leaned down and kissed each dimple, while he grabbed her waist and shoved her down on her back. He covered her body with his and started kissing her all over her face, moving to her neck and further down to her breast. He smiled when he got her breast all slippery and hearing her moan by his touch only made him smile wider.

She pulled him up by the fist she had in his hair, and attacked his lips, making out lazily before she moved her lips to his ear, tugging on his earlobe and sliding her hands down to work his belt.

"Andy.." He hissed out, and covered her hands with his, making her stop fidgeting.

"Sam…" She demanded and bit lightly at his earlobe.

"Please don't rush this, we have all night." He pulled back once again to look into her eyes, her hands cupped his face and she lifted her head to kiss him all over his gorgeous face. He kissed his way down her belly and his teeth's were tugging at the elastic of her shorts. He felt her suck in a breath and tense up a little, he wasn't going to push her, so he cupped her with his mouth over the thin fabric. She was already damped, and when he slid his tongue over the damp, her hand flew to the back of his head, holding them there while she bucked her hips up. He curled his fingers at the waistband and pulled it down her thighs, his eyes locked with hers.

He kissed her ankles, brushing his lips over her calves and on the inside of her thighs, she spread her legs a little, giving him the approval he was searching for. She hissed when his tongue slid over her, and she propped herself up on her elbows, she bit down her bottom lip as she watched him. She moaned out his name when he slid a finger inside her, and she tugged his head up to hers, kissing him hard, she shoved her hips down on his finger, working herself while she kissed him every inch of his mouth. He pulled back to watch her as she went over the edge, making all kinds of noises.

"God, you`re beautiful." He whispered into her ear, and got rewarded by her cheeks turning red.

She tugged at his belt, and grinned when he took the hint and got undressed, she swallowed and bit down her bottom lip while she took in his appearance. He crawled over her and got them lined up, he had to search her eyes again for approval, even if she already had given it to him more then once. He half-laughed and half-moaned when he slid himself in her, she threw her head back on the pillows and gasped.

"Ok?" He asked in a worried voice, she lifted her head and kissed him.

"More than ok." She smiled at him, and bucked her hips up, motioning for him to move his hips. She widened her legs further to get him deeper, and wrapped her legs around him to keep him going, she bit at his neck and that made him go faster, and her making more noise into his neck. He slid his hands down between them to push her over the edge one more time, this time with him. They both moaned out each other's name when they went over, holding hands and kissing.

He laid on his back with her half on his chest, he was rubbing a hand up and down her back, he lifted his head and kissed the top of her head. They fell asleep in each other's arms and spent the rest of their day off repeating the night's activities.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sam woke up by the sound of his alarm, and when he turned to pull Andy close to him he found that he was alone. He sighed and got out of bed and out of his room. He found her in his kitchen, making them coffee, butt naked. He grinned and walked up to her, slid his arms around her and pulled her back close to his chest.<p>

"Morning." He whispered while he kissed her shoulder, and tightened the grip around her. She smiled and turned her head so she could kiss him. She arched her back, and moaned a little into his mouth. He bent forward a little, forcing her to steady her palms to the counter, he nudged her foot with his and she immediately got the message and spread her legs.

Andy walked in to the locker rooms with a stupid grin on her face and a bounce in her step, Traci chuckled while she watched her friend walk in. When she opened her locker Traci peeked her head around the door and raised her eyebrow.

"By the look on your face, I take it sex with Sam was an option." She winked and grinned widely when her friends face turned red, Andy leaned her back on the locker.

"So…. How was it?"

"Heavenly!" They both giggled and got ready for parade.

Sam stood by his locker with the same stupid grin Andy had on her face when Oliver came in to get ready for the day.

"I take it you finally manned up and talked to her?" The only answer he got was a bigger grin, Oliver patted his back.

"That`s about damn time!"

Andy stood by the coffee stand making her and Sam coffee while he waited for her by the cruiser, the grin she had on her face faded when Luke took a place next to her.

"You know, Swarek, he`s no good for you." She whipped her head to look at him and narrowed her eyes at him, and before she could snap at him he continued.

"Once a spot open up in Guns & Gangs he will be gone, and you will end up hurt."

"The only thing that`s no good for me is you." She poked her finger at his chest when she said it, and turned to walk away when he called after her.

"We`ll see about that!"

She rolled her eyes, but didn't turn to look at him.

The rest of the shift was calm, they spent the most of it just driving around town, and Sam could tell something was on her mind, and when he asked her about it she gave him the famous "I`m fine." He rolled his eyes and let it go, but was determined to figure out what was bothering her later.

He sat by his usual spot with Jerry, Oliver and Noelle when she walked in with the rest of the rookies. She spotted him the minute she walked in the door and smiled at him, and found her seat with the rookie table. They had agreed to stay for a little while earlier today, spend some time with their friends before heading home. After an hour Luke walked in and Andy tried to duck her head to avoid being seen, but when she saw him approaching the table she knew she had failed. She sighed and straightened herself up.

"We need to talk." He demanded, she rolled her eyes at him, and gave Sam a quick look, knowing that he was fully aware of them.

"Just go away, Luke." She barked in a low voice, and when he grabbed her arm, Chris stood his ground, sliding in between them, shielding Andy from Luke.

"I think it`s time for you to leave." He crossed his arms over his chest, and got rewarded by a snorted laugh from Luke.

"I`m not letting you go without a fight, Andy." He said it while he walked away, and Chris took his seat next to Andy. She cupped his cheeks and kissed one of the cheeks and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said her goodbyes to the rest of the rookies and walked towards Sam, he met her halfway and put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out.

* * *

><p>Later that night they laid in bed, Sam was running his fingers through her hair and looking at her face.<p>

"What did he say?" She lay on her stomach with her face towards him, with her eyes closed, but very awake.

"Who?" She knew exactly who he meant but wanted to avoid the whole thing and just go to sleep in his arms.

"McNally." He used his TO-voice and her eyes fluttered open and met his intensive gaze.

"Doesn't matter." He drew his hand over his face, knowing that obviously it did. He gave her a look and motioned for her to spill.

"He just said something stupid about you being no good for me." He pulled her up to him so she was resting her forehead on his.

"I would never hurt you, I… Just.. I`m not going to hurt you, ever." He brushed his nose at her, hoping she would believe him. She smiled a little and straddled his lap, and leaned down to kiss him.

"You`re nothing like I expected, I…" She mentally kicked herself for not being able to finish her sentence, but figured they had all the time in the world. He pulled her down to kiss her, and holding her close.

* * *

><p><strong>I stuggled a bit with this so I hope you like it, and that it doesnt offend anyone. <strong>

**You guys make writing fun, and my fear of publishin my stories on her is won over. **

**Please give your opinion! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the kind words on the last chapter! :) **

**Hope you will give me your opinion on this one too! **

* * *

><p>Sam sat with the kitchen table and watched her across from him, reading the paper with a red marker in her mouth and occasionally she took it out and drew circles in the paper. He knew what she was doing, apartment hunting, only the thought made him sad, angry and stressed all at the same time. He understood why tough, but still he just wanted to keep her with him, but he knew that was way too soon and would probably spook her away.<p>

She caught him staring at her she smiled at him and reached over the table and planted a kiss on his lips, and when she was pulling away he cupped her face with his hands and pulled her in for another one. They pulled back grinning at each other.

Other than Jerry, Oliver and Traci no one knew about them, of course rumors were thrown around the barn, but they ignored them and stayed professional at work. Now that he no longer was her TO they didn't have to hide it, but then they risked not being partners and neither of them wanted that, at least not now. They hadn't really defined what they were yet, they still had some talk left to do.

They sat in parade waiting for Best, both in their usual spots, she kept turning around stealing glances at him and giving him smiles. Sam caught Luke staring at her, and then his eyes met his, Luke snorted at him, but that didn't stir him, he kept holding his eyes until Luke looked down at the floor. Then Sam grinned for himself. Best walked in and gave out assignments for the day.

Sam sat in the cruiser waiting for her when she walked out of the port with two coffees in hand, talking and laughing with the other rookies, he called out to her.

"McNally, speed it up, I don't have all day!" She raised one eyebrow at him and got in the car, put the coffees in the holders and buckled up.

"You know…you`re kinda hot when you go all TO on me." He grinned at her and put the car in drive, stepping on the gas.

"I know." She rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

Shift went by faster than usual and before they even knew it they were parking outside the barn.

"So, I promised the others I would come for a few at the penny."

"Hmm, I was hoping I could take you home to bed right away." He leaned over the mid console and whispered it to her ear.

"Well, you`ll get to take me home to bed…. later." She turned her head so it was only inches away from his, she slid her hand up and down his thigh. He looked down at her hand and swallowed, he looked up at her again and couldn't resist her anymore, and just before his lips brushed hers she murmured;

"I might even let you go all TO on me." She smiled teasingly at him and slid herself out of the car, walking away, laughing over her shoulder.

Sam`s mouth fell open and he had to take a few minutes before he walked after her inside.

* * *

><p>When he walked in to the penny with Oliver and Noelle, she was already there, laughing with her friends at their usual table. She met his eyes and smiled at him, while he walked over to the TO-table.<p>

"How are you?" Chris wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to hug his side, she turned her head and smiled at him.

"I`m good, thank you."

Dov raised his beer up in a toast, all the rookies smashed their beers to his and took a sip of them, and then they all got to their feet to shot some dart.

"You know, it`s not too hard to guess with you running around with that stupid grin all day." Noelle chuckled at him and followed his eyes to the rookie table.

"I don't know what you`re talking about." He chuckled back and grinned at her.

"Ha, I`ve known you for years and I have never seen you…" she pointed him up and down "like this, and it`s almost a little frightening." Sam raised his eyebrows at her, but she patted his back and continued.

"But, I`m really happy for you." She gave him a genuine smile, and got to get another round of drinks.

"So things are good?" Oliver asked as soon as Noelle left their table, staring down at his beer.

"Things are good." He repeated his question, only turned it to a statement.

"What are you going to do with your offer from Guns & Gangs?" Oliver asked in a low serious voice.

"Easy… turn it down."

"Yeah?" Oliver asked like in a surprising voice, he knew how much that offer meant to him.

"Yep, she`s worth it." He smiled while he said it and watched her dance a victory dance with Traci at the dart station.

"Good for you!" He turned his head and met his friend eyes and crashed his glass to his bottle.

When Jerry walked in the bar and took his seat with the TO`s Traci tugged Andy up from the chair and pulled her over to the bar, ordering their drinks and walked up to the TO`s and Jerry. Traci slid her hand up his back and leaned forward to give him a kiss, Andy walked around the table and stood between Oliver and Sam`s chairs, and Sam wanted nothing more than to pull her on to his lap and it took all of him to not do it, instead he nestled with rubbing his palm at the back of her thigh. She smiled a little over her shoulder and turned again to stay in the conversation that was going on in front of her.

It didn't take long for Traci and Jerry to say their goodbyes and leave the bar hand in hand, and then Noelle left just minutes after. Andy took Noelle's seat, and when she sat down she felt Sam`s palm rest on her thigh under the table, and she had to cough when he slid it between her legs and rested it her. Oliver looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, I`m gonna head out, see ya tomorrow." He winked at them, leaving Andy with blushed cheeks and Sam with a wicked grin, the left right after Oliver did.

"Something you want to do?" He asked while he shut the front door behind them and watched her back while she walked down the hall.

"Oh, I`m sure we can think of something, Officer Swarek." She turned halfway down the hall with a teasing grin and was unbuttoning her blouse. He rode his tongue at the back of his teeth and started to walk towards her, when he reached her he parted her unbuttoned blouse and slid his arm around her waist and pulled to him in a passionate kiss. He picked her up and walked in to the bedroom, with her giggling in his arms.

* * *

><p>Andy stood outside of parade room waiting for Sam the next day, when Luke approached her, she wrinkled her nose in frustration.<p>

"Has he told you?" He cornered her by leaning a hand on the wall she was leaning her back on.

"Who?" She rolled her eyes, and looked around the barn in the hope to find Sam.

"Swarek, about Guns & Gangs?" Her eyes met his, and she moisturized her lips and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Luke, this needs to stop, you`re crossing a line here."

"Andy, I care about you, and I just don't want to see you get hurt…again." He took a step closer to her, invading her personal space.

"Just stop…stop." She pushed him gently away by her hand, forcing him to straighten his position.

"Are you done hazing my rookie?" Andy let out a relieved breath at the familiar voice, and walked around Luke to stand behind Sam.

"She`s not your rookie anymore." Luke smirked at him, and Sam couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"Oh, that's right." He winked at him and put a hand on the small of Andy`s back, leading her down to the direction of the sally port. He knew it was childish, but Luke walked right into that and the temptation got too big.

They were riding the streets of Toronto, Andy sat and stared out the passenger window while she watched the night take over the city.

"What's on your mind?" Sam asked while he looked over at her staring into the night.

"McNally?" He gently patted her shoulder, bringing her back from the thoughts that were occupying her mind.

"Huh?" She turned her head with a confused look on her face.

"Come on, what's in that pretty head of yours?" She sucked in a breath and before she could reply dispatch came through the radio.

**1504 we got a possible B&E at 11 Hingston Avenue, are you 10-08?**

"1504 – We are on our way." She flicked the lights on and got back into focus.

Never had she seen Sam acting so personal on a crime scene before, and she could easily understand why. The B&E turned out to actually be a homicide, they found a young girl in her mid-twenties tied up and strangled to death, and the memories of that Andy could have been that girl just a week ago made him emotional. The minute Oliver and Chris came to the scene, Sam barged out of the house to get some air.

"You ok?" He stood leaning on the rails of the porch, she wanted to rub his back but ended up by covering on of his hands with hers. He took in a sharp breath and looked over at her, and then just turned back to staring out in the air. Luke and Jerry arrived at the scene, and they had to get back in there.

After they were finishing up at the scene Andy put her hand on Sam`s back and guided him towards the cruiser, he still hadn't said a word to her, but she could already tell what was on his mind.

"McNally, a word." He ordered as he passed her and the other rookies by the coffee stand, the rest of the rookies gave her an sympatholytic look as she followed Sam into an viewing room. She closed the door behind them and locked the door, and turned to face him, he was standing in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets staring at the floor.

"Hey." She moved closer to him, looking up at his eyes and stroking one cheek with her fingers. He closed his eyes, and squinted them.

She cupped his face and placed feather light kissed over his lips, her wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close into a hug.

"It`s ok, Sam, I`m fine." She said softly into his ear.

"I know…I just…" He tightened his grip around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I know…I got you." She pulled back and looked into his eyes. He nuzzled his nose with hers before their lips met. He kissed her hard and hungrily, and pushed her gently back so her back met the door. He tore his lips away from her and moved them to her neck, nibbling and placing wet kisses all over her. His hands slid up and down her body, he started to work the buttons on her uniform shirt, still lips attached to her neck. She knew the place was definitely wrong, but more than that she knew he needed this, and she wasn't exactly not enjoying this.

He loosened her uniform belt and put it on the table behind them, the he started to work on the buttons of her pants. She ran her fingers through his hair, and when he was done with her pants she started to work his. He cupped her ass and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and licked his earlobe. He slid a hand between them and tugged her panties to the side so he could enter her, he had to lean his forehead on hers, pacing, while he entered her. She gasped at the feeling and moved her lips to his, tugging gently at his bottom lip.

He started to thrust harder and faster into her, and she had to bite down on his shoulder to stay quit. They looked in each other's eyes while they came, whispering each other's name. He kissed her gently and held her tight for a little while before they had to get back out there. He pulled her in to another hug before they had to go.

* * *

><p>The next morning, well noon actually, she woke up by her phone and she hurried to get out taking it without waking him up. It was one of the landlords on one of the apartment she wanted to rent, she hurried over to the kitchen to find something to write the address down. When she couldn't find anything she started to open the drawers, and finally she found a writing pad and a pen, she wrote down the address and ended the call.<p>

She was about to put the pad back into the drawer, that's when she saw the signed forms, she didn't really mean to snoop but her nosiness got the better of her. She picked it up and read Sarah and Jane`s signature, along with Sam`s. It was a form for next of kins, she felt tears well up in her eyes as she understood what it was.

Panic filled her veins as tears fell down her cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam rolled over in bed and reached his arm to pull her close to him, but when his arm couldn't find the body he was searching for he lifted his head and sighed when he realized he was alone in bed.

"Andy, come back to bed!" stretched and grinned while he called out to her, when she didn't answer him he called again.

"Andy?" He got out of bed and pulled on his jeans and walked out in the hall, the first thing he noticed was that her shoes were gone. He furrowed his eyebrows and went to get his phone in the bedroom, he got even more worried when it went to voicemail. He went to his kitchen to look for a note and when he saw the notepad on the counter he felt relief that vanished when he walked closer and saw that there was no note. He tried to call her once again but it still went to voicemail.

Andy sat at the same beach her father went to when he was upset, crying her heart out and cursing at herself because she got burned again. When she found out that Luke cheated on her she didn't cry, not once, but this stung, and the reason why is because she loved Sam. Like really loved him. She thought back to her first day on patrol with Sam, he told her he was only staying until a spot opens up for him, and the her thoughts drifted to the day she got shot when he told her she was the one holding her back. They never got the chance to talk about it, if he was serious or just being the normal Sam he is. Even if he would shoot down an opportunity like that for her she didn't feel right about it, she didn't want to keep him from his dreams.

But the thing that hurt the most of it was the fact he hadn't told her, and those forms were signed and dated from the day his family was here. And to even bother getting forms like that signed meant he had already taken the opportunity. The tears fell faster down her cheeks, and she hugged her knees and bent her head down, letting all of her emotions flood free.

After a little while she left, knowing that Sam would probably come looking for here there. She went to the address she had scribbled down earlier and met with the landlord.

Sam had spent all afternoon looking for her without any luck, no one seemed to know where she was, and he certainly couldn't understand why. He just hoped she would be at the station ready for her shift, he didn't dare to think about what if she wasn't.

He stood filling his travel mug with coffee, and when he saw the notepad he opened the drawer to put it back and that's when all the pieces fell together. He closed his eyes and let his head drop, silently begging her not to run.

* * *

><p>"Hi girl! Wooah woah! What happened?" The smile Traci had on her lips when Andy first walked in the locker room fell when she saw the bloodshot eyes and sad face on her friend. Andy took a deep breath to force back the tears she felt pressing behind her eyes. Traci immediately wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back up and down.<p>

"Can I come with you after shift?" She whispered out into Traci`s ear. Traci pulled back and looked at her with a worried look.

"Of course honey, but we are talking about this." Andy just nodded and hugged her again.

When Sam came to parade he relieved to see her sitting in front, only for a second, he knew he had probably screwed things up. She didn't turn once to look at him, he saw her sighed when Best paired them together. After parade he waited for the others to get out there and when he saw her walking hurriedly out with them he called her name out, and everybody except from her turned.

He jogged out to the cruiser and around to the passenger seat and opened the door.

"You could at least have left me a note, I was worried to death!" He felt angry, but he knew his rage was mostly on himself.

"Yeah, and you could have told me you were leaving!" She looked at him with tears in her eyes, blinking furiously to not let them fall. He kneeled in front of her and touched her thighs.

"Andy… I`m not, I was but I`m not, I`m turning it down."

"Don't, you should go."

"Andy, you don't…"

"Sam, don't! You should take it, it`s not like we are anything anyway!" Sam was taken aback by her words, it felt like someone stabbed him in his chest.

"No going back." His eyes where begging her, but she refused to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah well, people change their minds." Sam`s jaw tightened and he squinted his eyes closed, when he got to his feet he kicked the trashcan next to the cruiser.

"Fuck!" Andy jumped at his reaction, but didn't look at him.

No one of them said a word to each other the rest of the shift, they didn't even look at each other. And as soon as the cruiser was parked Sam was the first one out of the car, walking fast in to the locker rooms. She mentally kicked herself before she followed and went to the women's locker room.

* * *

><p>She and Traci laid in bed at Traci`s after working a long night shift, Traci was stroking Andy`s hair while Andy was finding the courage to tell what happened.<p>

"I found an apartment, It`s ready for me to move in tomorrow."

"That`s good." Traci wasn't going to push, she knew Andy needed time to tell her what happened.

"Yeah." She felt the tears pressing and couldn't hold them back any longer.

Tears fell down Andy`s cheeks again, and Traci pulled her close.

"He`s going under."

"What? I thought you guys…" Traci sat up in bed looking down at her friend with a confused look on her face.

"We`re not, he said he was going to turn it down, but I told him not to." She wiped the heel of her palms under her eyes.

"Andy, that's not fair."

"Are you taking his side?" She sat up next to Traci and felt aggravated by Traci, but she knew she was right.

"You`re running!" Traci shouted it out in a frustrated voice, and threw her hands up.

"Trace.."

"Look, I know you. I have never seen you happier than you have been the previous week, and I know you two care for each other. I can`t promise you that Sam won't hurt, but I can promise you that if you don't take a risk with him you will regret it!" Andy sighed and pulled the covers over her head.

* * *

><p>Sam stood in parade staring at the floor when she walked by him and took her seat, she looked just as bad as he did and that pleased him in some wicked way. Two days had gone by since she left, and their talk. He missed her, missed having her stuff all over his house, missed her walking around in his clothes, missed going to bed and waking up with her, missed her talking, missed her kisses, missed her smell and hell he even missed her overthinking.<p>

"Nash-Williams, Shaw-McNally, Peckstein and Diaz in front desk." Both Sam and Andy where surprised by not being paired together, but at the same time they were relived.

"Serve, protect and don't screw up! Swarek, my office." Sam looked up and around the room and saw Boyd leaning at the door to the parade room, grinning at him. He saw Andy trying to cover up the hurt in her expression that appeared when she saw Boyd, when she walked out of parade with Shaw. Sam followed Best and Boyd into Best`s office, and saw Andy with the coffee stand stealing glances at the office.

"Here is your cover story." Boyd gave him a file and crossed his arms over his chest and sat back in the chair next to Sam`s. Sam flipped briefly trough the file, and then closed in and placed it on Best`s desk.

"Actually, I need some time to think about this." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and squinted his eyes. Best were surprised by Sam`s words, but he could see where this was coming from.

"No way, you already agreed, you are the best for this UC." Boyd stood up and started to pace the room, shouting out the words to Sam.

"Some things changed in the last couple of weeks, Boyd." Sam also started to pace the room, and shouting out to Boyd.

"Sammy, I don't care, you are doing this."

"Boyd, he has a right to decide for himself." Best stood up, demanding everyone to calm down, Boyd went to look out the windows to the bull pen and saw Andy pouring coffee.

"You have until tomorrow to give me an answer." He barked at him.

"That's generous, thanks." Sam replied in a sarcastic tone and stood up to his feet. Boyd handed him the file and gave him a look, Sam took it and went out of the office.

Andy saw him bouncing down the step with the file in his hand, and she hurriedly got out with two coffees in hand blinking tears away. Sam walked into the D`s office to talk to Jerry about the case.

Luke snorted at him as he walked in and sat down on Jerry`s desk.

"I tried to warn her about you, you know." Luke stood up and walked over to a shelf to get a box of files. Jerry`s arched his eyebrows and Sam let out a breath and glared at him. Luke stood with his back laughing to himself.

"Yeah?" Sam stood to his feet and walked to stand in the middle of the room, Jerry quickly got up, ready to jump in, something he could tell he would have to do.

"Yeah, and soon she will realize what a mistake it was to leave me, so I guess I should thank you Sammy!" Luke walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder. Sam looked down at his hand, rage filling up his veins, clenching his fist in Luke`s shirt shoving him up to a wall.

"You stay the fuck away from her!" Jerry was quick to pull Sam away from him, all the way out of the office. They heard Luke laughing inside, while Sam was pacing outside and cursing under his breath. Luckily for Sam no one saw the incident in the office.

When Oliver and Andy walked in to the station towards their desks to finish up the day, Sam cornered them.

"McNally, can I have a sec?" Andy looked between the two men, shifting her weight from leg to leg.

"See you at the penny." Oliver winked at Andy and patted Sam`s back while he brushed pass them.

"Please?" The look in his eyes made Andy`s tears press again, she blinked them away and just nodded at him. He put a hand on the small of her back, sending shivers through her spine, and guided her to the viewing room. Andy was torn between herself, one part of her wanted to throw herself in his strong arms and the other wanted to let him go. She thought back to something Dov had told Chris way back. _If you love someone set it free, if it comes back to you it was meant to be, if not... _She sat down at the table in the middle of the room, avoiding his eyes.

"Andy…" Sam`s mouth fell open and closed again, several times, he didn't even know what to tell her. Mostly he just wanted to take her home. She looked up into his eyes and she couldn't hold back the tears that were pressing. Sam wiped them away with his thumb and had a sad expression on his face.

"I`ll stay if you want me to." He leaned his forehead down on hers, looking into her eyes.

"I don't want you too." The side that wanted to let him go won the argument, and she jumped off the table to leave the room. Sam pocketed his hands and stared up at the ceiling, gritting his teeth.

* * *

><p>He was sitting in the penny with Oliver when the rookies walked in, he tried to meet her eyes but she avoided him by walking by Chris side, blocking Sam`s vision of her. He shot back the glass of scotch in one gulp, earning himself a surprised look from Oliver.<p>

"You ok, buddy?" Sam looked at him and gave him a half-laugh and a half-snort and just turned to motion for the bartender for another one.

Andy tried to laugh with her friends, tried not to look at him and tried her best to put on a happy face. Traci rubbed her hand up her back and gave her a genuine smile.

Luke and Jerry walked into the penny, Jerry walked over to Sam and Oliver while Luke walked over to the rookies, Sam watched like a hawk.

"Andy, can we talk?" He stood in front of her, being eyed up by all the other rookies. Andy felt empty just empty, she figured she might just get this over with once and for all. She took a long swig at her beer and put it back down at the table, got to her feet and let Luke walk her out the backdoor of the penny.

Sam arched his eyebrows in surprise, emptied his glass and scratched the back of his head. Thoughts about him being just a rebound for her appeared in his head, deep down he knew it was silly, but those facts were overpowered by other the other thoughts. He thought back to her words earlier. _I don't want you to_. He pulled up his phone from his pocket and dialed the number.

"Boyd, I`m in."

* * *

><p><strong>It is with fear I am publishing this, I even broke my own heart writing it. <strong>

**Hope it doesnt take me too long to get the next one ready. **

**I would love you guys opinion! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Five months of hard work had finally come to an end, he had ached for this moment for, well since the first day back under. While being under he had missed simple parts of his life like going to the penny for a drink, sleeping in a decent bed and just have a normal job to go to, well as normal as patrolling could be. The worst thing with working UC was the important things of his life, his mother and sister. And her. He sighed when he thought about her. If he could turn back time he would do it in a heartbeat. He regretted leaving her. He thought back to the last time he saw her. Three months ago.

_She was standing at the bar, nipping to beer. They eyes on every man in the bar was on her, including his, she was wearing high heels, a black mine dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, and her hair loose around her shoulders. What really caught his eyes where her eyes, she looked sad, haunted even._

_He wondered why she was there, he felt worried, this bar was at a bad place for her to be, and especially alone. He took a deep breath and stood up, and when he was about to walk towards her, her face lit up, the huge smile he loved so much. First he imagined she had seen him, but when a tall brown-haired man embraced her, he realized he was the one causing her to smile. Quickly he took his seat again, watching them form the other side of the bar. _

_He felt his heart stop when she pulled the man down for a kiss and the man's arms curling around her and pulling her close. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. Of course she would move on, a beautiful woman like her wasn't destined to be alone. A part of him hoped she would wait for him, he knew it was selfish and way too much to ask considering what his last words to her were. _

He drew his hands over his face and chuckled at himself, had he only known she wasn't back with Callaghan, if maybe he could just hear her out that night things would be differently. He was never going to forgive himself, that night had been the biggest mistake he ever had done.

He pulled himself together, knowing it was just a couple of hours and he could return to his life, what`s left of it anyway. The next couple of hours his focus was on Jamie Brennan, and getting him behind bars.

* * *

><p>Andy stood in her bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror, she grimaced at herself. She looked tired, she felt tired and she was tired. She washed her face with water, trying to make herself wake up, and got ready for the day.<p>

The smell of coffee found her nostrils and she hurried to get out to the kitchen.

"Morning." She walked over and kissed his cheek before she sat down starting on her breakfast, she got a warm smile in return. The mornings the last 3 months had been her favorite part of the days, starting her days with him over breakfast, the next favorite thing was coming home to him. They were there for each other. A sad smile crept over her lips as her thoughts wandered to Sam, she would never forget the last time she saw him only two months ago.

"_McNally and Peck, you are with Detective Boyd." Andy sighed and let her head fall a bit when she heard who she was assigned to for the day, and with Gail. Like her days wasn't bad enough. _

_They sat in the surveillance van, that was stupidly hot and the space wasn't big enough. But the worst thing about it was seeing him….with a woman. She was certain that Boyd did this on purpose on her, he knew how she felt about Sam and he definitely knew how she would react to this. Gail touched her knee briefly and gave her a small smile. Over the past few months they had become friends, and she would spend many nights with her and Traci. _

_She had to close her eyes as they passed the van, she couldn't bear seeing him with his arm around another woman's waist, which of course had to be a blonde. They disappeared into the building, which Boyd had explained was his cover apartment, an apartment with cameras and wires. _

_She saw him take her jacket and hang it on a chair, he had a grin on his face, with dimples and all. And just when she thought nothing could get worse the cameras were shut off. She bit down her lip and forced the tears back. _

"_Way to go, Sammy boy." Boyd`s stupid cheer didn't go unnoticed by her, and all she found strength to do was glare at him. _

She felt tears in her eyes, but was able to blink them away furiously. She ate the rest of her breakfast in silence, and when she was ready for work he kissed her cheek.

"Have a good day."

That made her smile all the way to the station.

"Hey you, ready for tonight?" She found Traci`s warm voice when she approached the locker rooms.

"I guess." She shrugged her shoulders and gave her friend a shy smile.

"Girl, it's time. Here, take this." She reached her a lip gloss and stared at her friend curiously.

"So your lips are kissable." She rolled her eyes at Traci, but put the lip gloss in her locker anyway. They walked together into parade and sat with their friends joking and laughing, the laughing stopped the minute Best walked in.

"Allright coppers, today is the night we get our boy home!" He stole a glance at Andy while he said `our boy home`, even if that made her heart speed faster she did a remarkable good job at not showing it. Even if his last words to her still hurt like hell, she wanted him home, she wanted him to be safe.

Best gave out the information they needed on the takedown, and everyone was aching to get going to the locations and wait.

"Serve, protect and get Sammy home safe." All the coppers in parade cheered and clapped their hands at his dismissal.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him walk out of the warehouse with Oliver and Jerry, he looked the same, he had a genuine smile on his face. Boyd walked behind them with Jamie Brennan in cuffs, Boyd with a huge grin on his face.

"Nice job Sammy!" Boyd gave his shoulder a pat when he walked pass him, and put the suspect in a cruiser.

She felt Traci`s hand on here shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze, she couldn't take her eyes of him, she wanted to run and hug him, but she found the strength she needed to restrain herself. His smile faded when they locked eyes, only for a second, she blinked and looked down nervously. She needed to get out of there, she turned on her heel and quickly got in the cruiser with Traci, driving away, seeing him in the rear view mirror.

* * *

><p>He stood leaning on his truck, freshly showered, and waiting for Oliver. He wondered if she too would come to the penny tonight, maybe he would find some courage to talk to her. A small smile formed when he thought a couple of hours back, she looked just as gorgeous as he remembered, but the smile faded when the thoughts of her turning and leave before he could say anything to her.<p>

He didn't really know what to say though, but at least a few words would be nice. But then again he couldn't blame her. The sound of the door opening got his attention, and when she came walking out his mouth fell open, she was rocking some skinny jeans and a tight white t-shirt with her hair around her shoulders. He loved her hair, especially when it fell lose around her shoulders.

She slowed her pace when she saw him, she looked nervously around the parking lot and for a change there was no one there. She took a deep breath and walked towards him, stopping a few meters away from him. He pushed himself of the truck and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Hi." Her voice didn't sound anything like her own, she tried to cover it up with a little smile that didn't really reach her eyes.

"Hey." He was nervous, all he wanted to do was talk to her, he thought about what to say when he saw her shifting uncomfortable under his gaze.

"How are you?" That was the only thing that made sense to him at this point.

"I`m fine….. You?" He wanted to laugh at her famous words, but figured it wouldn't help the situation.

"Good….. I`ve missed you." There he said it, and he couldn't take it back, his eyes fell to the pavement, he didn't dare to look at her.

"I..uh…I`m glad you`re safe." She rolled her eyes at herself for giving such a stupid reply, of course she had missed him too. He gave her a smile, and saw the other coppers coming out to the lot.

"You going to the penny?"

"Ye…"

"Hey, ready?" A man came from behind and touched her shoulder, Sam furrowed his eyebrows, he thought he had seen him somewhere.

"Yeah, just waiting for you." She smiled, and looked over at Sam, giving him a small smile and followed the man to a black sedan.

Sam stood there feeling stupid when Oliver finally came out from the barn. They hopped in the truck and drove in the direction of the penny.

It felt good to sit at his usual spot in the penny again, felt even better to be surrounded by good friends and even better liquor. What didn't feel good was Andy`s missing spot with the rookie table, instead she sat at the bar with the man she left the station with. Sam still couldn't place the guy.

A few hours later and a lot more alcohol in his blood he took the courage to ask Oliver.

"Who`s the guy?" He didn't take his eyes away from them at the bar, Oliver looked in his direction and snorted.

"That`s the new you."

Sam knew the words that escaped his friends lips wasn't meant the way they sounded, but the way they sounded got under his skin, and that's when he realized where he had seen the guy. The same guy she had been kissing at that bar three months ago.

The subject in front of him was rising to their feet's and was headed towards the door. He saw her wave to the other rookies, and when her eyes met his she gave him a smile. Sam was too lost to even notice that the smile didn't reach her eyes.

All he could think of was they leaving…. Together.

* * *

><p><strong>So my imagination is running wild. But anyway, hope you like it. :)<strong>

**Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

She let out a heavy breath when she shrugged her jacket off in the hall, she was so emotional drained that she went straight to bed, although she knew sleep was out of the question tonight. The only thing on her mind was him, she was sincerely happy to see him, but memories of them hurt, hurt like hell really. He looked good though, too good to be honest.

Even if it was good to have him back she knew it was going to be strange, she didn't know how to feel about working with him again. She had missed him, on the job and in her life.

But those last words stung like a bee, who knew so simple words could hurt so much. She turned to lay on her stomach in bed, burying her face in the pillows and letting out a small whimper. Begging for some kind of strength to get through this.

Jerry and Oliver helped Sam in his house and laid him down on his bed, the celebration of his homecoming had been a lot of alcohol, him secretly drinking his sorrows away. It didn't work though.

"You going to be ok, buddy?" Jerry asked him while he pulled the covers over him, the answer he got was only a grunt. Jerry and Oliver looked at each other, like they wasn't sure if they could leave him alone.

"I`ll be great, see you guys tomorrow." Considering the amount of alcohol in his blood it was amazing he was able to speak a whole sentence. The guys locked themselves out of his house and left to their own homes.

A few hours later Sam woke up thirsty, he growled and crawled out of bed to get himself a glass of water. He stood leaning his back on the kitchen counter with a big glass of water thinking, thinking about her, her in this very house just a little over five months ago. Not just in his house, in his arms. Even if she wasn't here though, she was still in his heart.

Sarah`s words came haunting his mind.

"_Sam, I know you, I saw you around her remember? You love her." _

"_Sarah, things are too complicated for us…"_

"_Oh come on, you`re taking your scared ass off running under!" _

He let his head drop down to the floor, breathing heavy and pinching his nose. He crawled back into bed, suddenly feeling very sober as he laid there. He rolled over to his stomach and while he covered his face in the pillows he felt her smell. He inhaled through his nose and realized he hadn't taken his time to change the linens since she left. One part of him liked lying there smelling her scent with his, and the other part of him hated it. The memories of them came flooding back, it hurt so badly. If only he hadn't been so stubborn and cold towards her. He had no idea how he was supposed to get over her, he knew it would be the right thing, let her live a happy life with that guy, but he didn't want to, all he wanted was to have her back.

* * *

><p>"Morning coppers! Give a warm welcome back to our dearly missed Sam Swarek!" Every copper in the room clapped and gave out congratulations to Sam, she turned her head around to give him a smile, that was her plan anyway, but the smile never came, she just ended up staring at him.<p>

"Nash – Williams, Shaw – Diaz, Peckstein and McNally, you and Parker are on desk today." She wrinkled her nose at today's assignments, she hated being on desk, and she wasn't too happy to be in the station when she knew he would be there for briefings. Best`s dismissal where lost to her conscience, Traci was the one who dragged her back to herself.

"I know someone would love for you to come over today." She grinned at her friend and Andy couldn't do anything else then smile, a real genuine smile.

"I`ll be there." They winked at each other before she ran out to cover the desk for today, that's what she told herself anyway, she just couldn't bare having to talk with him right now.

Sam came to stand next to the coffee stand as he watched Andy half-run over to the front desk, and just when he was about to say something to Oliver someone joined them and whistled cheerfully. Sam glared over at the man, Parker apparently, the man Andy left with last night. He figured it was a nice night –therefor the happy whistle.

"Hey Parker, meet my friend her, Sam Swarek." Oliver said and motioned for them to greet each other, Sam looked at the outreached hand for a second before he shook it.

"Impressive work you been doing under, congrats." He smiled at Sam while he poured two coffees, one he assumed was for her, he smiled back and nodded a thanks.

"Yeah well, guess I be seeing you around." He said as he passed him and walked towards front desk, two coffees in hand and whistling. Sam scratched the back of his head and let out a frustrated growl. Stole another glance at Andy and walked away.

He sat at his desk and looked over his testimony when he saw her disappear into the rec room, he stretched his neck to both sides and pushed himself of the chair, headed towards after her. He lingered by the door opening, only a second, and walked in.

"Hey." She had her back facing him and froze when she heard his voice, she turned and looked him in the eyes, but was fast to let her eyes drop to the floor. She shoved her hands in her pocket so she wouldn't fidget.

"Hi." His feet's took him closer to her, but stopped when he saw her squirm.

"Are you avoiding me?" Her eyes shot up to his, she noticed he looked worried and sad, she closed her eyes and let out a small breath.

Her heart rate sped faster when she felt him inches away from her.

"Andy, look at me please." He was invading her private space and looking down at her, where this strength came from he didn't know, but he had to talk to her. Her eyes opened and stared up at him, god he wished he could wrap his arms around her and hold her forever.

"Can we talk? Later?" She worried her bottom lip and locked her eyes to their feet`s.

"Swarek!" Parker came in the rec room, interrupting their moment, he turned and looked at him with a frustrated glare.

"Someone`s here to see you, says she knows you."

Andy saw him leave the room in a hurry, not even looking back at her, she closed her eyes for a second and followed Parker back to the front desk. If she only had known what would greet her there, Sam was hugging a woman, a blonde, the same woman from his cover apartment. She felt her breakfast in her throat and her heart crack, she turned on her heel and walked to hide in the locker rooms.

Sam saw her walk away, he wished he could run after her and explain, instead he took the woman with him to an interrogation room.

She walked out of the barn, heavy feet's and heartbroken, she looked up, like she knew he was there, leaning on his truck. She wasn't sure if he was waiting for her, so she kept walking.

"Need a ride?" A simple sentence she had missed more than she was aware of, she stopped in her path and looked at him, opening her mouth to say yes, but when the honk of a car made her jump, she shook her head to her sides and headed for the black sedan.

Sam gritted his teeth, clenching his fists and cursed under his breath. He knew this was his own fault, but he wanted to fix this, but she was being too darn stubborn. A quality he normally loved by her.

"Hey buddy, wanna join me over a beer?" Jerry approached him and patted his shoulder gently, Sam nodded and they took off.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Sam reached his hand over the table at the penny to shake Jerry`s hand.

"Thanks man. Hey, I have an idea, why don't you come with me home, have dinner with us?" Sam looked indefinite with himself, but decided that a home cocked meal would be nice. They finished their beers and went back to Jerry`s and Traci`s.

It looked different from the last time he was her, a woman's touch did Jerry`s house good.

"Honey, I`m home!" Jerry shouted in the hall, Sam envied him that, he too wanted to shout that sentence, even if it was a cheesy sentence. He wanted cheesy with her. Traci came with her finger on her mouth, hushing him down, she gasped when she saw Sam with him.

"I invited him over for dinner." Jerry smiled and kissed her while he shrugged his coat off. Traci looked nervously behind her shoulder and back at Sam again.

"Ok, that's nice." She smiled sadly at Sam and looked behind her shoulder again.

The sight in front of him in the living room made his heart stop for a minute, Andy lay stretched out on the couch with her arms wrapped around Leo, both asleep. He loved watching her sleep, he used to do it five months ago. Leo`s eyes fluttered open as he heard voices, he squirmed himself away from Andy, causing her to wake, and ran into Jerry`s arms.

"Sorry, guess we fell asleep." She said between yawns and stretched her arms over her head, when she caught Sam`s eyes she rushed herself up to a sitting position and looked confused at Traci. Sam immediately felt bad for ruining their plans.

"Uhm…." She looked awkwardly at her watch and got to her feet. "I should get home…." She gave Traci an apologetic look and continued "you know." With that Traci followed her to the door and waved her friend goodbye.

Dinner went through a lot better than Sam thought it would, Traci was quite a cook, and Leo was good entertainment. He really enjoyed himself.

"Thanks for dinner, Traci. I had a nice time."

"We did too." She smiled at him and started to clean up the dining table, while Jerry and Sam hung out and played a little with Leo before he went home.

* * *

><p>She really wished this building had an elevator as she dragged herself up the stairs to the apartment. She was tired, had been tired for over five months now, and with him being back her emotions where running on high speed, and Andy McNally didn't do emotion too well. But the thought of what waited for her on the other side of the door to the apartment made her smile, a huge grin across her face, and she found the strength to walk the last steps and locked herself in.<p>

"I`m home!" She shouted from the hall and put her bag down, he immediately stood next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and embraced the hug.

"Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>I apparantly love long stories ;)<strong>

**What do you guys think? **


	12. Chapter 12

"Iiiiik!" Andy squirmed under the water when it suddenly turned ice-cold, she hated the shower in her dad's house, the whole apartment really, except from one thing, she loved him in it, them together in it. Her mind wandered to Sam`s shower and bath tub, she quickly shook her head, like she was trying to shake the memories out of it.

"Andy, breakfast!" Her dad's voice came calling through, she hurried finishing up and went to give her dad a quick peck on the cheek.

"Listen honey, we need to talk about something…" Her father's words made her feel like a teenager getting the talk, but the truth was she never did get the talk from him. She looked at her father, he looked serious and nervous, something she rarely had seen through her years since her mother left.

"I`ve been sober for the past 4 months, mostly thanks to you, but I still have a long way to go." She was proud of him, it had been tuff, but they did it together. She took care of him and made sure he stayed sober and he took care of her, she never admitted to her heartbreak but her father somehow figured. She motioned him to continue with a nod and a smile.

"Uhm, I`m thinking about going away."

"What? Where? Why?" Her voice was panicking a little, she tried to calm herself down by fidgeting with her hands on the table.

"There`s this cruise, a sobriety cruise with others like me and sponsors. I think it will help me on the way of recovery." She was proud he was admitting his problems and actually taking help from others, but the selfish side of her didn't want him to go anywhere, not now, they were in such a good spot right now.

"I want to do this for me." He placed his hand over hers and ducked his head to look in her eyes. "And for you."

* * *

><p>Sam was early at work that day, back in uniform and headed to Best`s office.<p>

"Frank. I need a favor." Frank looked up from a file he was reading, he looked Sam up and down and grinned.

"Sammy, if I must say so myself, you really know how to work that uniform." Sam grinned and showed of his famous dimples and gave himself a quick look over.

"What can I do for you?" He asked between chuckles.

"I need you to pair me with McNally today." Sam still hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her and she was still avoiding him so he was going to make her talk, whether she liked it or not.

"If I am to do that, you have to promise me that both of your heads will be on the job." Sam nodded his answer and turned to leave the room when Frank called after him.

"It`s good to have you back." He gave him another grin and left to talk to Oliver.

Andy walked into the station with plenty of time to spare, when she walked through the pen in full uniform she could see Sam sitting on Oliver's desk looking at her and then at his watch. She wanted to stick her tongue out to him, but decided for the better. She saw Traci in the D`s office with Jerry and walked in to talk to her.

"Hey."

"Hey!" She raised her eyebrows and looked down at her wrist to check her watch. "You`re early." Andy rolled her eyes shrugged her shoulders.

"My dad gave me a ride." Traci immediately noticed the sadness in her friends eyes and walked over and touched her arm gently.

"Something wrong?" She let out a heavy breath, it came out with a sarcastic laugh too, and she wondered if everyone was able to read her like a damn open book.

"No, not really, it`s just that my dad is going away on this sobriety cruise, and it`s a good thing I know, but I`m just a little sad over him leaving me." She felt stupid about it, selfish too, but all in all she knew it was probably for the best.

"It _is_ a good thing, and you`re allowed to be a little sad about it, but you know what?"

Traci`s lips curled up to a grin and she started to hop on her toes, Andy pulled away to take a good look and raised her eyebrows, motioning her to continue.

"I have the perfect thing to cheer you up! Instead of we all going to the penny tomorrow we are going home to us for a little party!" A small smile stole her lips and she started to jump along with Traci.

"Sam`s coming too." Andy stopped jumping and crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Since when do you call him _Sam_?" She put enough pressure on his name so Traci would get the picture.

"Since he started hanging out in my home and eating my food." She chuckled at Andy and tugged her arm with her out the door to get to parade.

Sam saw the two girls coming out arm in arm, Traci with a ridiculous grin and Andy with a wrinkled nose before she burst out laughing. He remembered the last time he saw her come out of the D`s office, the last time he saw her before he went under.

_Sam came down the stairs from Best`s office, the ink of his signature on the paper forms for his UC gig still dry. She came walking out of the D`s office with a smile on her face, Sam figured Luke caused that, and was headed towards him._

"_Sam, can we talk?" He saw the hope in her eyes, but choose to ignore it._

"_Too late, McNally." And he brushed pass her, not even looking back. _

The guilt flushed over him again, he hated himself for being so damn stupid and turning her down in a tone he knew was cold. He pushed himself of the desk and walked with Oliver into Parade, and took his seat, boring holes in the back of her. He looked up for a second and caught Parker`s eyes too were on her. He pinched the bridge of his nose and snorted.

"McNally you are with Swarek today, like good old days! Serve, protect and stay safe." She turned her head to look at Sam and rolled her eyes at his stupidly charming grin. It reminded her too much of their first day together on the job.

* * *

><p>She stood by the coffee stand pouring her coffee and wondered if she was going to make him one too, she bit down her bottom lip.<p>

"Today, McNally." Sam`s voice reached her ears, luckily her back was facing him so he couldn't see the little smile she had on her face, she took another cup and made his coffee too.

She came out and found him leaning on the cruiser, like he used too, she stopped in her tracks for a moment and took in the sight in front of her. She had forgotten how good he looked in that uniform, she felt the butterflies in her stomach, and stomped with her foot a little because he was still able to do that to her. But deep down, she loved that ability of him. Parker came behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Have a good day, I`ll miss you!" She made a mental note to lash out on Traci, and got started to walk towards Sam again, she reached him the coffee and walked around the car, not saying a word.

After a few blocks Sam couldn't handle the silence no more, he even rolled his eyes at himself, he too was a little allergic to silence at this point.

"Soooo, things are good?" He stole a quick glance at her profile before he focused on the road again.

"Things are good." She kept it short, and a total lie, she felt his eyes on her and cursed at the butterflies in her stomach.

"Hitting the sack with Parker, huh?" Sam knew it was stupid, childish and really jealous like and he regretted saying it the second he saw the look on her face.

"Does your ass get jealous of the shot that comes out of your mouth?" That Sam didn't expect and choked on his own breath and looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah, that`s what I thought." She snapped again and shifted in her seat so she was facing away from him. He knew he had pissed her off, but she was at least talking to him now, even if she didn't answer his question.

She thought back to yesterday when Parker gave her a ride to Traci`s, she wrinkled her nose by thinking of their conversation.

"_So I was thinking of making my transfer permanent."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah, I like working with you so I figured I put it in for permanent."_

"_But Sam`s back now, he`s my partner."_

"_I know, but you have a say in that you know."_

"**Dispatch 1504 – possible assault at High Park."** Andy flinched by the sound and grabbed the radio.

"1504 we are on our way." She looked over at Sam, who was gripping the steering wheel and squinting his eyes as he speeded to the park, she knew he hated those calls.

To both of theirs relief it turned out it was only two drunks going at each other and they were able to control them right away. She bit down her bottom lip when she watched Sam cuff one guy and haul him into the back of the cruiser, she loved watching him do his job, it suited him well, and he did not look bad doing it either, not at all.

They rode in silence back to the barn and headed out to the streets again. When shift ended he parked the car and turned to face her.

"It was good working with you again." She didn't turn to face him, just kept staring trough the windshield. She nodded and opened her door, leaving the car and headed for the locker rooms, and looking forward to her drink at the Penny. Sam sighed and watched her braid sway as she walked away.

"McNally, a word before you go." Best shouted form his office door, she looked around the bull pen wondering what she had done wrong and walked up the stairs and in to his office.

He motioned her to sit down, so she did and started to fidget with her hands.

"Parker has put in a request for a permanent transfer and you for a permanent partner." She nodded, and took a deep breath. From the corner of her eye she saw Parker by the coffee stand watching them and Sam from the D`s office with Jerry.

"It`s your choice, McNally." He said it like it was an easy pick, like she was picking between which ice cream she wanted.

"McNally, who do you want as your partner?"

* * *

><p><strong>Of course she wasnt living with Parker :) But I`m glad I was able to fool you guys ;)<strong>

**Really appreaciate all the reviews, story and author alerts :)**

**So, what`s your thoughts on this one?**


	13. Chapter 13

She came bouncing down the steps with a secret smile on her face, a smile she used to refer to him, she stopped in front of Parker and motioned them to go talk somewhere. Sam was getting sick and tired of watching the two of them, he pushed himself off of Jerry`s desk and headed for the locker room, and then to the penny to down a few, in company with his friends.

He was already nursing a glass of scotch when she walked in, with him, she waved to him and they separated, she in the direction of the rookie table and him in the direction of his table.

"Hey guys." He said while he took a seat and gestured for the bartender to bring him a beer, Sam scowled at him and took another sip of his drink.

"So did you have a good day with my partner today?" Sam`s eyebrows shot up, like he couldn't believe this guy, which he really couldn't. He didn't like the guy, and he admitted to himself that it had all with McNally to do, never had he been a jealous guy, until she came along. He didn't answer the guy, drawing him the picture so he would back off, and Parker did, he left their table and went to the rookie table. Suddenly Sam would have preferred him sitting with them.

"Dude." Oliver said in a mocking voice with his eyebrows raised, Sam just rolled his eyes and downed his drink.

"What`s the deal between the two of them?" There, he said it, he knew the tone he said it in revealed his jealousy. Oliver and Jerry looked at him like he had spoken another language.

"What?" He barked at them, Oliver chuckled while Jerry ducked his head and rubbed his neck a little.

"Buddy, I don't think you got things right."

"Oh I think I am, I saw them…." Jerry was fast to cut him off.

"When?"

"Three months ago, at the Alpine In." Oliver and Jerry looked between themselves and then at Sam, suddenly they understood what he was referring to.

"Buddy, I`m gonna tell you something I`m probably not supposed to tell you, and I will probably get yelled at by Traci, but you`re worth it." Oliver was still chuckling next to them, Sam sent him a glare that shut him up, and he then sent Jerry a go-on look.

"Uhm, three months ago there was this sting operation that Boyd set up, she didn't even want to do it, and I have no clue how Boyd convinced her, but anyway, he said some shit about her not being able to pull it off…. "

"She proved him wrong though, totally rocked it." Oliver threw in the conversation that made Sam rubbing at his jaw with his hands and breathing heavily.

"So you`re telling me she was undercover when she was… with him?"

"Yeah, and you know what? She spent the rest of that night on our couch whining to Traci about how horrible it was." Jerry had a smile on his lips now, and a hand on Sam`s shoulder.

"Fuck." He pinched the bridge of his nose, and clenched his jaw.

"You screwed up didn't you?" Oliver asked while he was chuckling a little.

"Aaaah! Shit!" He drew both of his hands up in his hair and ruffled it in frustration.

"Guess you have a lot of sucking up to do then." Sam nodded at Oliver and rested his eyes on her all across from the bar, he could tell she knew he was looking but she was doing her best to ignore him.

Parker went to the bar to order another round of drinks, Andy immediately shoved her finger up in Traci`s face.

"This is all your stupid fault!" She gritted the words out between her teeth, doing her best to keep her voice low. Traci coughed up the sip she just took when Andy turned on her.

"Are you kidding me?"

"_Are you kidding me?" _Andy repeated Traci`s words in a mocking voice earning a loud chuckle from Traci.

"You forced me to let him buy me that stupid beer the same night stupid Sam came home and now, stupid Parker is ALL over me!" Luckily Dov and Chris where too busy discussing some video game while Andy lashed out on Traci, Gail on the other hand was deeply concentrated on the girl`s conversation and smiled with a straw between her teeth.

Traci couldn't hold her chuckle in anymore and burst out a laugh, dragging Gail with her, their laughs got the entire Penny`s attention and Andy was still pointing her finger and gritting between her teeth.

"Oh you think that's funny? See I didn't think it was funny at all…." Traci shoved her palm to cup Andy`s mouth just when Parker retrieved his seat with a tray of drinks.

On the other side of the bar Sam was one of the many people watching Andy spit out words at Traci while she laughed, he figured it was about the way below the belt comment he spat out in the cruiser today. He had no idea how he was going to make it up to her, and them not being partners anymore didn't make it easier for him.

* * *

><p>"Morning coppers." Best shouted out from the front of the room, Sam was standing in the door opening not really listening to what today assignments where, he had gotten no sleep and probably looked like shit.<p>

"McNally and Swarek." His head snapped up by the sound of their names, together, the shiver down his spine made him feel like a stupid teenage boy. He looked at her, hoping she would turn her head and smile, of course she didn't, she was pissed at him.

After parade he quickly went to the coffee stand and made them coffee, ready to spend the day sucking up to her. He stood waiting by the cruiser when she walked out with Gail, he tossed her the keys to the car.

"You`re driving." He grinned at her, and heard Gail give out a low whistle and shaking her head while she walked over to Chris. Andy took a deep breath and threw the keys back at him like a brat, she didn't say anything, just walked over and crawled into the seat. He took his seat and reached her her coffee, when she didn't take it he put it in the container, and then she took it. He chuckled a little, he knew she was not going to make it easy on him.

"So…. You chose me as your partner?" He was trying to get her to talk, and to calm himself down a little.

"Yep, and right now I can't seem to remember why." She turned to face him and smirked at him, Sam had to cough out the dirty thoughts of him showing her why, she glared at him and he grinned at her.

He spent the whole day of buying her coffee, lunch and letting her decide what calls to take and which not to take. And by the end of the day he was tired and pissed off by her attempt at avoiding him. He parked the cruiser in its spot and quickly headed towards the locker room, he needed some time to steam off, afraid he was going to say something stupid again and then it occurred him that he hadn't really apologized about yesterday. He slammed his fist into his already banged up locker room, earning himself looks from the other officers in there.

* * *

><p>She was already at Traci and Jerry`s when he arrived, she looked at him, but didn't acknowledge him. She had put on tight jeans and a tight top that embraced her curves in all the right way, and she had her hair loose in soft curls. She knew that was a look he liked on her, and maybe she liked that he liked it, even if she was being stubborn as hell.<p>

Her thoughts wandered to the night she watched him walk away from her, how she spent the night crying her heart out in Traci`s lap.

"_I`ve lost, I should have listened to you, Trace." _

"_Honey, there`s still time to fix things."_

"_He left Trace, he didn't even look back, how the hell am I supposed to fix this?"_

"_You tell him how you really feel, you stop running, Andy."_

"_How?"_

"_I have an idea."_

The toughts made her sad and pissed off, she had poured her heart out, letting him know exactly how she felt about him and them, but still…nothing. Not a god damn word. She walked into the kitchen do grab a beer.

She was standing in the kitchen sipping at a beer next to Dov when she saw Zoe Shaw walk up to Sam and pull him into a hug, she felt stupidly jealous about that.

"Wanna make them jealous?" Oliver came up next to her, and she would have come up with some sort of defense but the way Oliver tugged at her arm and grinned at her made her smile and even giggle. He pulled her out to the living room floor and swayed her around.

Sam watched her having fun and dancing with Oliver, he wondered when it had happen that his friends became so close to her, not that he minded, he actually loved it. He and Zoe walked up to them and Andy quickly squirmed out of Oliver`s hold and left to talk to Chris and Gail.

"Fight for her." Zoe`s warm voice came through his ears, and she gently pushed him towards her direction, and she took over Andy`s place in her husband's arms.

He walked towards her, and the second she noticed she walked hurriedly towards the bathroom. Right before she could close the door he stopped it with his arm and pushed it open, got in and locked it behind them.

"What are you doing?" She barked it out and had panic written all over her forehead.

"You can stop avoiding me."

"Avoiding you?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and tilted her head, playing dumb.

"Yeah, running away every time you see me." This reminded him of the day of retraining, but the roles where swapped for this conversation.

He walked closer towards her, stopping right before their bodies touched, he looked down at her closed eyes.

"I`ve missed you…. I miss you." He was pushing his luck, but he wanted, no needed her to know.

"Sam." Her hand came up to his chest, her plan was to push him away, but instead it just rested there, feeling his heart beat under her palm.

"You act like we don't even know each other, Andy." Her eyes finally opened and looked up in his.

"We don't Sam, a lot have happened." She was a little mad at him for not being there for her when her dad fell off the wagon and she made him pull it together. She knew she had no right to expect that from him, but she could really have needed his strength.

His hands came up to rest on her cheeks, he put his forehead to rest on hers, he could hear her let out a sigh, but he couldn't figure out if it was a sigh of relief or an agitated sigh.

"I`m sorry about yesterday." She snorted a little, and he understood the meaning by it.

"I`m sorry for a lot of things, Andy." She felt intoxicated by his smell and his breath on her lips, she allowed the other hand to slide up to the back of his neck, threading her fingers through it and letting out a small whimper.

"I`ve missed you too." She was giving in, she couldn't resist him when he was so close and kept leaning into her space.

She wanted him.

* * *

><p><em><em>**You guys are the best, keep the reviews coming, you guys are the ones who are making me want to write it better and better :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I wanted to thank you all for the wonderful rewievs, it really makes my day! :)**

* * *

><p>Before they could catch up to where they where he had her backed up against his front door, lips hovering over hers, and fidgeting with his key. When he finally got the door open he hitched her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist, carried her inside and kicked the door shut with his foot.<p>

He put her down on his kitchen table and pushed his weight on her, forcing her to lie down on the table. His lips where nibbling at her jawline, and she arched her back up in pleasure. His hands found hers and tugged them to rest above her head, lacing their fingers with each other's.

His lips worked their way down her neck, planting soft kisses on every inch of it, loving the sounds of pleasure she was making under his touch. He felt her hands pull out from his, and he tried to keep them there, he just wanted to hold her hands forever. Her fingers clenched in the hem of his shirt, sliding it up his chest and over his head. Her palms felt warm on his chest when she slid them down his chest.

Her intense eyes locked on his and he leaned down to kiss her, show her how much he had missed her, how much he wanted her and how much he loved her. He wrapped one arm under her back and pulled her up with him, tugging her shirt off of her. His eyes widened at the lacy bra, and he made sure to take his time to appreciate it.

Her back fell back to the table again, with his lips still attached to her breasts, he reached his hand to undo her bra and pulled it off of her. She gasped when his tongue played with her nipple and one hand massaging her other breast. He kissed his way down her belly and bit the waistline of her jeans.

When he discovered her matching lacy panties he grinned into the inside of her thigh, he used his teeth to pull it off of her and placed her feet's up at the table, spreading her out in front of him. Her fingers where clenching in her hair and she was panting when she rolled her hips, begging him to touch her. When he simply blew chilly air at her wet sex one of her hand flew to the back of his head and pushed him down on her.

It didn't take long to push her over the edge, leaving her shaking and panting on his table. He crawled over her again and placed sloppy kisses on her mouth, she smiled against him and reached her hand down to caress his member. He had to bite down on her shoulder when she rubbed her thumb over the head and started to stroke him up and down. She was licking his earlobe while her hand worked him, he put his hands on her hips and pulled her down to his member, lining them up.

She let out a half-laugh half-moan when he entered her, picking up the pace and releasing all the tension he had worked up the past months. He had his forehead leaning on hers and eyes locked when they both came.

They stayed like that till their breathing steadied out, and when she tore her eyes up at the ceiling he realized that what they had done was wrong, rushing through things, not even talking, he could only hope this was a step in the right direction. But when she squirmed herself away under him and started to pull her clothes back on his hopes where crushed. He opened his mouth to say something before she left but the words failed him. So he just stood there watching her walk away.

* * *

><p>Traci crossed her arms and had a smirk on her face when Andy rushed into the locker rooms just in time to make their afternoon shift, Andy however didn't acknowledge her as she rushed her locker open and started to pull her clothes off. She coughed to get Andy`s attention, and when she didn't she raised her eyebrows at her in surprise.<p>

"Andy, details thank you!" Andy`s forehead fell to the locker and her eyes closed, so the tears wouldn't fall.

"Oh no." Traci`s arms immediately wrapped around Andy, and she felt her lean into her touch.

"I made it all worse." Traci pulled back to look at her, furrowing her eyebrows down.

"You didn't go home with him?" Traci had seen her friend's unsubtle attempt to leave minutes after Sam, hoping no one would notice.

"Yes."

Traci`s mind was spinning when Andy told her what happened, she didn't understand a word, but what she did understand was that her friend was hurting, badly. Gail came out of the bathroom, clearly she had got mostly of the conversation, and she walked up to stand next to the girls.

"Andy, you have been sobbing over Swarek since the day he left, rejecting every guy who even looked at you, and when Swarek is back you just give up?" She put her hand on her shoulder and locked eyes with her.

"You`re stronger than that." She squeezed her shoulder gently and headed towards the door.

"Hurry up, you`re gonna be late."

She hurried out to the cruiser, and she knew he was upset when he was already seated and buckled up, not even acknowledging her. She let out a heavy breath when she took her seat next to him, the second she had buckled up he speeded out of the parking lot. She rolled her eyes at him and shifted so she was staring out the passenger window.

"Where are we going?" She allowed herself to ask when she noticed they were headed out of their division, and looked over at his profile, with a tight jaw and white knuckled by the clenching on the steering wheel.

His answer was a glare in her direction, only for a couple of seconds, before he returned his eyes to the road in front of him.

He parked the car in an alley and sat back to wait, she tried to motion for him to tell her what they were doing, but when he didn't respond to her she slumped back in her seat and muttered a `Fine`.

Her eyes widened when she saw the woman come out of one of the buildings, her jaw clenched when she heard Sam let out a relieved breath. He quickly hopped out of the car, oblivious of the `are you fucking kidding me? ` that escaped Andy`s lips. She didn't find the strength to look at them, so she settled for fidgeting with her phone.

"McNally, focus on work, will you?" He barked it out, forcing her to jump in her seat, and she noticed the glare he sent her phone. She snorted at him.

"Maybe you should tell yourself that." She gave him a smirk and continued to concentrate on the game she was playing on her phone. From the corner of her eye she could see the frustrated expression on his face when he shifted so he could back the car out of the alley.

She hopped out of the car before he could kill the engine, and disappeared behind the doors to finish up their paperwork. He shook his head before he stopped the car and walked in after her.

They sat working on their paperwork at the end of shift when Tommy came through the doors, both of them where so deep down in their own thoughts that they didn't notice him.

"You didn't tell me Swarek was back." Andy`s head whipped up to her father, who was looking at Sam. Sam immediately stood up and shook hands with him.

"Tommy, how are you?" He shoved his fist down in his pockets and gave Andy a quick glance.

"Good. Just her to say goodbye to my baby girl." Andy squinted her eyes at the suitcase next to him, she had hoped they could do this at home. She quickly stood up and started to fidget with her watch, the confused look on Sam didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Goodbye?" Tommy looked between Sam and Andy, completely oblivious to the tension between them, so he simply gave his daughter a soft smile while he answered to Sam.

"Yes, just taking a little trip." Admitting to his problems to his daughter was one thing, but sharing it with Sam in the station wasn't up for an option. He pulled Andy into his arms when he said little, hoping she would be comforted by the word.

Sam left them some privacy by stepping aside to make himself some coffee, but still kept an eye on them. He could see her blink her eyes furiously when her dad kissed the top of her head.

"Remember, for us." He cupped her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes when he said it, and pulled her into his chest and holding her tight for a minute.

"I love you." She whispered into his shirt, she felt him let out a sigh and his hold tightening on her.

"Back at ya, kiddo."

Sam came back to his desk when they pulled back from their hugs, he silently sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

"Swarek, I`m counting on you to take care of my girl when I`m gone." He saw Andy roll her eyes at her father's demand.

"Yes sir, have a good trip." He watched Tommy walk out of the station with his suitcase, Andy fell into her cheer and let out a heavy breath, a small smile stole her lips when she saw the cup of coffee in front of her. She looked over at her partner, but he was deeply concentrated on his paperwork.

The other rookies came and stole her with them towards the locker rooms, Traci gave Sam a soft smile, while Andy completely ignored him.

Sam sat back in his chair and watched her walk away.

Again.

* * *

><p><strong>I`m very nevous about this chapter, I`m always afraid to go too far with the first part, and hope no one will be offended by it. <strong>

**Even I`m getting frustrated with the two of them, but they are still a lot of fun to write!**

**Will appreaciate your thoughts on this chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe you're still at your dads place." Traci said while she poured wine into two glasses in front of them on the table.

"You and me both!" Andy fell back on the couch and let her hand fall to her forehead. Traci shoved the glass into her hands and grinned at her.

"You and me both what?" The girl's heads whipped around to see Jerry standing in the opening to the living room, smiling at them.

"I just can't believe that Andy`s living at that shithole of her dads place." Traci shrieked when Andy kicked her foot in her ribs, giggling while she rubbed the spot and pretended that it hurt.

"You`re living at Tommy`s?" Andy`s mouth dropped open when Sam came to stand next to Jerry in the opening, looking not so pleased.

"So?" That was the only thing she was able to stumble out of her mouth, glaring over at him and then at Traci, who just shrugged her shoulders. Jerry came out of the kitchen with two beers and gave one to Sam and then took a seat next to Traci.

"Sorry to break it to you McNally, but it`s a shithole." He said while he took a seat in the recliner next to the couch, Andy put her finger at Traci`s huge grin.

"It`s just temporary." She said and took a sip of her wine, and nuzzled herself into a comfortable position next to Traci.

Jerry snorted and earned himself a glare from Andy, which didn't go oblivious to Sam.

"Temporary for what? The last four months?" Traci said and rose an eyebrow at Sam when he choked on the sip of beer he`d just taken.

"Four months!" Andy made a pout by his question, refusing to answer him.

Andy decided she didn't want to leave, and neither did Sam, so they both stayed but didn't really talk and look much at each other. Stupidity filled Sam`s veins when Traci mocked Andy about she being the reason Parker transferred back to 27. He was happy about him being gone, considering he had some interest in Andy, but he felt stupid about thinking there was something between them.

After a few hours of talking Andy felt her eyelids get heavy so she stood up and stretched her arms over her head.

"I`m out, I have some serious sleep to catch up on." She made a frown when she caught Sam`s worried eyes on her, and rolled her eyes when he got to his feet.

"Yeah, I`ll drive you." Traci sat with a toothy grin in Jerry`s arms watching the two of them.

"No thank you, I`ll prefer to walk."

"Andy, don't be stupid." Traci said in a soft voice and raised one eyebrow in a challenge.

"You do realize that the shithole you`re living in is in a bad neighborhood?" Sam challenged her, and giving her a look that she knew meant that he wasn't going to back down on this.

"Fine!" She threw her hands up in surrender and sent a glare in the direction of the giggling from the couch.

The second the two of them was out the front door Traci turned in the couch to face Jerry.

"Good job, detective." Jerry winked at her and leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips.

"Couldn't have done it without you."

* * *

><p>Minutes later Andy found herself in his truck cruising down the street, she sat staring out the window when Sam turned on the radio and started tapping his thumbs in the beat of some old school classic rock. She rolled her eyes and turned to face him, looking at the stupid grin he had on his face as his fingers danced to the music. The childish part of her wanted to shut the music of and smirk at him, but when she saw the way he enjoyed it she decided to leave it on.<p>

"Sam, you were supposed to take left there!" She pointed in the direction they just passed, and he didn't show any signs of turning the truck around.

"Yeah, that's not working for me." He didn't look at her while he said it, just kept driving straight forward in his own house direction with his thumbs dancing on the steering wheel.

"What doesn't work for you?" She asked and then it hit her.

"You know what doesn't work for me? I don't want to be under your roof with you and your girlfriend!" Sam stepped so hard on the brakes that Andy had to place her palms on the dashboard to hold back the gravity, she glared over at him and where about to shout at him, but he rushed her too it.

"Girlfriend? What the fuck are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes at him and started to laugh.

"I`m not dumb, Sam and I`m certainly not blind!" Sam just got more and more confused and agitated by her.

"McNally, we obviously don't speak the same language, because I can't understand shit of what you're saying." The words came out harsher then he meant, but it was too late when Andy shoved her finger up in his face and started to shout some nonsense at him.

"I saw you with her Sam, and you know what? I don't get how a person can screw someone and then just turn back to some other person!" Sam`s eyes widened and his face turned red in anger.

"That person is you!" The words spat out between gritted teeth's.

He knew he had been hard in her when he saw the millions of expression on her face, anger, pain, humiliation, stupidity and defense, all five appeared in her face. She had a half smile, but it wasn't really a smile, and he could see that she was pressing her tongue in the side of her cheek. She started to fidget with her hands in her lap and shifted in her seat turning away from him.

"I`m sorry, I didn't me….."

"Yeah, you did. It`s fine Sam." She cut him off, and said her words softly, and you could tell she was definitely affected by his stupidity. When Sam saw her reach for the door opener he hurried to push the button on his side that locked the doors, so she couldn't get out of the car.

"Sam, just let me leave…"

"No, you're coming with me, I promised your dad I would take care of you, and you living there is turning my back on that promise." The truck started to drive again, she sat staring out the window on the passenger side the whole way.

When the truck parked in his driveway Sam pressed the buttons to unlock the doors, and shifted to look at her. All he could see was her movements leaving the truck and walking down the street.

"Dammit McNally, stop being so childish and get back her!" When she responded by continuing to walk her jogged to catch up with her and stopped right in front of her.

"Sam, what are you…..? Put me down!" He tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, leaving her upside down and clenching at the hem of his leather jacket.

"You can be a real pain in the ass sometimes." He had to pin her legs together so she wouldn't kick him in his groin.

Her hands started to slap him in the lower back and she kept begging him to put her down. Normally Sam found the childish behavior she sometimes had cute, but now it was nothing more than a real hazard. He kept walking towards his house and fidgeted in his pocket to locate his keys.

"Sam?" A female voice reached their ears and Sam stopped in his tracks and looked shocked, Andy stared at the woman upside down, still hanging over Sam`s shoulder.

"Amy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like they might be getting somewhere... or?<strong>

**Sorry it was a little short today, but it seemed right to end the chapter where I did.**

**What do you guys think?**


	16. Chapter 16

"I`m sorry, I shouldn't have come." The voice from the steps to Sam`s house said, the voice was weak and you could hear the vulnerability in it. Andy still hung over Sam`s shoulder looking at the woman upside down. She felt panic and fear rush through her veins and she suddenly felt the urge to run.

"Amy, what happened?" He let Andy slide down his chest and rest on her feet, he grabbed Andy`s wrist, like he knew what she was thinking. Andy hadn't found the courage to turn around and really look at her yet, but when she heard silent sobs coming from the steps she turned.

Amy sat on the steps, hugging her knees to her chest, she wore plain jeans and a top, Andy`s eyebrows furrowed down when she noticed the bruises on her arms and face. Sam let go on Andy`s wrist, like he was now sure she wouldn't run, and kneeled down in front of Amy. He put his fingers under Amy`s chin and tilted her head so he could look into her green eyes.

"Did Hill`s guys do this?" Tears fell down the woman`s cheeks and when she nodded Sam`s jaw clenched.

"Hill? As in Anton Hill?" Sam turned to look at Andy and simply nodded at her question, he turned his attention to Amy again.

"I`ll do it." Her voice was stronger than before and she looked confident, a smile spread across Sam`s face and he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

><p>Sam locked them all three into his house and led Amy to his kitchen, Andy disappeared into Sam`s bathroom, and came back with some painkillers. She placed them on the kitchen table in front if Amy and Sam, and went to the sink to get her a glass of water.<p>

"You`ll stay here tonight….." Amy started to shake her head to the sides in protest. "You`re safe here, I`ll take you to the station tomorrow." Andy stood leaning her back to the kitchen counter looking at the sight in front of her, and her gut told her she had got this all very wrong, her head fell down to the floor, lost in her own thoughts.

"Andy, can you…" Sam bent his knees and looked in her eyes. "Can you get the guestroom ready for her?" Andy simply nodded and disappeared into the guestroom.

Ten minutes when she came back to the kitchen Amy had her arms around Sam`s neck, and even if her gut told her that she had misunderstood this whole situation she felt uncomfortable watching the scene in front of her.

"It`s…uh it`s ready." She said and made Amy retrieve her arms to her sides and look over at Andy, who refused to look at them. Sam led Amy in the room and came back to find Andy staring out the window in the living room. He could tell she was tense by the way her jaw was tightened and her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey." He came to stand next to her and searched for her eyes, when he didn't found them he slid himself into the small space between her and the window. He found worriedness in her eyes, mixed with anger.

"You`re working Hill again?" Her voice was cracking, Sam let his hand drew over his face.

"When where you going to tell me? I`m your partner, Sam."

"Andy…. I`m not working him, I uh… met Amy undercover, she works for Hill, she has some information that could put him behind bars." She pursed her lips together and nodded a little, swallowed dryly and moved her eyes away from him.

"Is there something between you guys?" She regretted the words coming out of her mouth when she saw confusion fill his eyes, and she knew she was being stupid.

"I don't know what led you to believe that, but no there is not." A tear escaped from her eyes and fell down her cheeks, she blinked furiously to stop the rest of the tears that where threating to fall down her cheeks.

His hands came up to her face and swiped the tears away with his thumbs, he saw her close her eyes and let out a heavy breath.

"Why did you turn off the camera?" She whispered the words out, like she was ashamed and to be honest she was, she was basically doubting his words and telling him she didn't trust him.

"What?"

"In your cover apartment, why did you turn off the camera when you brought her back with you?" Her eyes where open now and staring into his.

"How did you...?"

"I was on surveillance with Boyd and Gail, so uh I guess you could say I saw the whole thing." She took a few steps back and turned his back, hiding how much that had hurt her feelings. She stiffened when she felt his hands on her shoulders and his forehead leaning between them.

"Sweetie, we were being watched by Brennan, I had to pretend I was taking her home and make them believe what you did." He squeezed her shoulders gently. "I turned the cameras off inside because we couldn't have it on tape when I gave her money to get out of this life, we made a deal that she would witness against Hill when I was done working Brennan." He heard her silent sobs, and he wanted to wrap her in his arms, but he had to explain everything to her.

"She was hooking for Hill, and used to hang out at the Alpine In, where me and Brennan used to hang, after talking with her and Boyd it came up that she worked for Hill. I got to know her and she helped me a lot, so I owe this to her. I asked Boyd for a favor about the money thing and the cameras." Andy started to walk away and snorted a little before saying.

"You should be careful with that….asking Boyd for favors." She turned to look at Sam and caught his confused gaze.

"I… I`m sorry ok? I feel stupid about it and I`m sorry." She started to walk towards the hall but stopped when she felt his arm on her wrist.

"You`re not leaving, I`m not letting you stay at your dads." He tugged her arm with him into his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p>He started to get undressed and when he saw her just standing there in an awkward position he grabbed a t-shirt from his dresser and gave it to her before he went into the bathroom. He came back after a couple of minutes and found her sitting on his bed with his t-shirt on, still looking awkward.<p>

"You can sleep in the guestroom from tomorrow of, but for tonight you`ll have to settle for here, with me." He crawled into bed and tugged himself under the covers, he could she her worrying her bottom lip before she followed his actions. They both lay on their backs, staring up at the ceiling, with a distance between them.

"Your dad… why where you.. uh… living there?" He asked her in the middle of the night, they were still in the same position and he could hear by her breathing that she weren't asleep.

"He…..uhm… he fell of the wagon a little while after you went under. I moved in with him and got him back on track." She could her him swallow dryly and felt his hand cover hers.

"I`m sorry."

She propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at him, and even if the room was dark he could see her watering eyes.

"About the blackout….I never meant to make you feel like I did, and I`m sorry for hurting you." Silently she fell to her back again, but he followed her, mirroring the position she just had.

"I`m sorry about what I said. It came out a little…. Harsh." He smiled apologetically down at her and trailed a thumb over her cheek.

"Get some sleep."

He lay down on his back, his heart skipped a beat when her hand found his, interlacing her fingers with him.

"Good night Sam."

"Good night Andy."

* * *

><p><strong>What`s your thoughts on this?<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

The last three days went by fast, Sam was working at the station with Amy`s statements with Jerry, and Andy had been on the streets patrolling with Oliver. They hadn't had the time to talk the last few days, they hadn't even seen much of each other really. Now that Amy was gone to a safe house, Andy stayed in the guestroom, secretly wishing she could stay in his.

"How are you doing McNally?" Oliver glances over at her while he takes a bite of his sandwich, she lets out a sigh and looks over at him.

"I`m fine." Oliver`s eyebrows furrow down to meet each other, he has learned to know her since she came along, and like everyone else he sees right through her.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Shoot." She says while she shrugs her shoulders.

"How did Boyd convince you to do the undercover with Parker?" She stiffens and closes her eyes a little before she looks up at him. She thinks back five months, to the day she contacted Boyd.

"_Please Boyd, it's important, I really need to see him."_

"_No way rookie, you`ll blow the entire cover." _

"_Then send me under with him."_

"_No!"_

"_How about… can you make sure he gets something from me?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_A letter?" _

"_Fine. You owe me!"_

"_Yes sir, thank you sir!"_

"Earth to McNally?" Oliver pokes his finger at her forehead, bringing her back from her thoughts, she looks at him a little agitated.

"I wanted to do it." Oliver gave her a look that she knew meant he didn't believe a word that came out of her mouth, but luckily she was saved by dispatch calling them to a domestic scene.

* * *

><p>After shift she went to the penny with Traci and Gail, they were already down a couple of beers when she saw Oliver walk in the doors with Jerry and Sam right behind him. Andy frowned when she saw them, and that didn't go unnoticed by Traci.<p>

"What's with the face?" She asked while she took a sip of her beer and looked at her.

"Nothing, Shaw was just a pain in the ass today." Gail and Traci raised their eyebrows in shock at her statement, but when Andy glared at them they decided to let it go.

Chris and Dov found their way to the table and joined the girls, and it didn't take long until they all were shooting darts and having a good laugh.

At the table across the bar Oliver sat down glasses of scotch to their friends, he waited to Sam took a sip of his.

"Did you guys work things out?" Sam swallowed the liquid he had in his mouth like it was cotton and shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know, I thought so, but things are…. I don't know…tense?" Jerry put his attention to the conversation, and Sam explained the whole Amy-situation and told them what Andy had told him.

"Boyd huh?" Oliver asked while he leaned back in his chair and shot a glance over to Andy and then back at Sam while his forehead wrinkled up a little.

No one seemed to notice that the thoughts in Oliver`s head where running in high speed.

Out of the corner of his eyes Sam saw Andy slowly getting up from her seat saying her goodbyes to her friends, so he stood up and met her halfway from their tables.

"You ready to go home?" When she let out a big yawn he got his answer and smiled at her, he put his hand on the small of her back and guided her out to his truck.

They hadn't been driving for more than a couple of minutes before Andy was asleep, resting her head to the passenger window, causing another smile on Sam`s lips. He parked the car in his driveway and jogged to open his door, and the back to the car where he carefully opened the door and lifted her out of the car.

He laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead before he left the room, and then crawled up in his own bed. But he wasn't able to sleep.

He wondered why Oliver had seemed so suspicious when he told him the story about Boyd putting Andy in surveillance. And then Andy`s words hit him like a lightning, _be careful with that….asking Boyd for favors. _

He wasn't sure what she meant by it, but he was sure of one thing and that was he knew it wasn't any good. Impatience hit him as he crawled out of bed and walked down the hall, in the direction of his guestroom.

She was still asleep, and he really didn't want to wake her up, but he had to know what she meant by it. So he sat down next to her and gently shook her arm.

"Andy, wake up." She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palms and blinked furiously to concentrate.

"What is it?" She asked while she propped herself up on her elbows and yawned.

"What favor did you ask from Boyd?" She tensed up a little, silently cursing at Oliver for sticking his nose where it didn't belong, even if he just pointed Sam in the right direction. She shrugged shoulders, and lay down on her back again.

"Can we do this tomorrow? I`m really tired." She yawned one more time, and nuzzled herself down in the bed. His head fell down a little, letting out a heavy breath and looked at her. He was halfway up from the bed when her hand grabbed his wrist.

"Stay." She scooted herself over in the bed and made room for him, he didn't hesitate, so he laid there spooning with her. And he wanted so bad to make her tell him, but he really needed to get the sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, the bust of Hill was up, and he wanted to see it in his own eyes.

He brushed his lips over her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel sad that this is coming to an end, I had so much fun writing it. It will probably just be one more chapter after this.<strong>

**Hope you`ll enjoy it and please let me know your thoughts, it really makes my day! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is, the last chapter! You guys have been awesome, and are the reason I enjoyed this so much.**

**So a big thank you to all of you!**

* * *

><p>Sam sat in the D`s office with Jerry and Boyd, going over Amy`s statements and planning the bust on Anton Hill. He leaned back in his chair and planted his feet on the desk resting his pen between his teeth, and looking at Boyd.<p>

"Why did you use McNally for the UC on the Alpine In?" He could have sworn he saw Boyd flinch a second, but didn't move his eyes from the file he was reading.

"Well, she`s good, your words – not mine." Sam snorted and got a glare from Boyd.

"Why didn't I know anything about a bust in the same club I hung out with Brennan? The only one dealing there was one of Brennan`s guys."

Now it was Boyd who was leaning back in his chair, a smirk across his face and arms behind his head.

"Did you guys even bust anyone? And where the hell was the cover team? I didn't see anyone else then her." Sam leaned himself over the desk and watched Boyd, staring him down. Jerry was looking between the two of them with furrowed eyebrows and biting the inside of his cheek.

"You are really whipped, brother." Boyd stated, shaking his head and laughing a little, Sam banged his fist in the desk.

"Was it a bust or not?"

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Either way, your _rookie_ got the job done and a little experience on her ass." He pronounced the word rookie, like he always did, like he was trying to make a point.

Sam tightened his jaw and stretched his neck both ways before he left the room for a little while, he was afraid to lose his temper on Boyd. He saw her going into the locker rooms with Traci, smiling at him over her shoulder.

"So have you made up?" Traci half-ask half-shout out from the bathroom, Andy looks around in the locker room, making sure they are alone, and leans her back to the wall.

"We`re supposed to talk today, so I`m gonna get back to you on that." Traci comes out of the bathroom and stands in front of her.

"Fingers crossed." She`s crossing her fingers on both hands in front of her and smiling.

"Thank you." The two of them walked out and took their seats at their desk and started on their lunch.

Sam were about to walk over to her and talk to her when Oliver half-jogged pass him, and up to Andy.

"Come on, we got a lead." He was referring to a case they were working about a robbery, she jumped up from her chair like an eager child and started to walk half-jog after Oliver.

"Hey, wait up!" She heard Sam call from behind her, she smiled over her shoulder.

"Sorry, we`re kind of in a hurry." She turned her head around and kept half-jogging, reaching the parking lot.

"Would you just stop running!" She stopped and turned to look at him, saw him running up to her, and she felt tired.

"I did Sam. Hell, I even ran after you! But you wouldn't stop running from me." She was walking towards him, noticing his puzzled expression, she ignored the shouts from Shaw and walked up, so their bodies were inches away from each other.

"I`m not running, I`m right here. But I really have to go, find me later." She was smiling at him and her fingers came up to his face, slightly brushing over his cheek. And before Sam could realize what she was talking about, she was gone.

He pocketed his hands, smiling down at the pavement and turning to walk inside. Still there was something bothering him, he ran her words over and over in his mind, _Hell, I even ran after you, _he wondered what she meant by it. He took his seat in the D`s office thinking his brains out, probably overthinking.

Hours went by, Andy's shift over hours ago, and his not. He cursed under his breath, they were supposed to talk, but her he was stuck on this stupid case. Suddenly Anton Hill wasn't so important to him anymore.

"Hey Sammy, got another UC for you in a couple of weeks." Boyd came into the room, grinning at him, and right then Sam suddenly got the pieces together.

"What did McNally ask you to do?" He clenched his fists when he saw Boyd laughing at his question, and he got to his feet walking towards him.

"Stupid rookie thought that I actually was going to let her go down under with you." He chuckled it out, gasping for air, because he thought it was so funny. Sam didn't find it funny at all, so he shoved him up against the wall and gritted his teeth.

"What the hell did you do!" Boyd immediately put his hands up in surrender, and Sam loosened his grip on him a little.

"Look, Sammy, I can't risk having the best UC-man I got falling head over heels for a rookie, you're too good for patrolling streets and besides, I know you, you play around a little and miss your shot at something big. You should be thanking me!" The grip on Boyd's t-shirt tightened again, Jerry came up next to him, trying to talk him down.

"So, you set up her UC? And deliberately set her in surveillance? Stopping her from going after me?" He felt Jerry`s hands on him, pulling him away from Boyd, who were finding hard to breathe after Sam`s grip getting a little too hard.

"Obviously I did the right thing, because now I know that that stupid letter would actually make you pull out!" Sam threw his hands up in the air in frustration, not knowing what he should do to restrain himself from punching the smirk off his face.

"Did you read it?" Boyd rolled his eyes, telling him he didn't even bother, threw the thing away the second she was out of sight.

"You know what, I`m done. Done." Sam said an walked out of the room and headed towards the locker rooms, with Jerry right behind him.

"Buddy, where are you going?" He asked when he fell into step with him, and looked over at him.

"I`m doing what I should have done in the first place." He got changed so fast and waved goodbye to Jerry`s grin.

"Go get her!" He heard him call after him.

* * *

><p>When he reached home the house was dark, she was probably sick of waiting and gone to bed hours ago. He entered the house carefully, and made a bee-line for the guestroom, where there was no sign of her. He didn't find her on the couch either, so he walked into his bedroom. And there she was.<p>

Sleeping under his covers with a book in her hand and the night lamp on, he realized she was waiting and probably fell asleep. He crawled over her, taking a risk and started to kiss her forehead, cheeks, nose and chin. She stretched under him, small smile on her lips.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." He caressed her face with his fingers, smiling down at her.

"How did it go?" She stretched again beneath him, yawning and smiling a little.

"Boyd`s an ass." She laughed a little, big bambi eyes staring up in his.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I love you." He smiled when he said it, it was much easier than he had faired, and he had no idea why he hadn't done it before, preferably 5 months ago. She blinked at him, laying completely still and….. Then smiling, actually more grinning at him.

"Really?" Her arms locked around his neck, pulling his ear down to her lips. "You stopped running?" He could feel her smile against his ear, he pulled back to look at her again.

"Yes. I love you, Andrea." She bit down her bottom lip, still grinning at him.

"I love you too." Their lips met, and they could both have sworn there where fireworks.

"What did the letter say?" She furrowed her brows down a little, a little confused by his question.

"You didn't read it?"

"Like I said, Boyd`s an ass."

"God, I feel like such an idiot, I should have known!" He brushed his nose over hers, fingers tangling trough her hair.

"It was just a lot of my rambling about how much I love you." Suddenly she felt shy, and hided in his neck, brushing her lips over the skin.

"You and me, huh?" She said in a giggling tone into his neck, he pulled his head back to look at her again.

"You and me." His lips found hers and they laid there kissing for hours.

"Say it again." He could feel her smile against his lips, he tore his lips to her ear and told her, over and over again.

"I love you."

After making love to each other they laid in each other's arms kissing and brushing fingers over soft skin.

"You and me." She said smiling against his chest and gently crawling over him, straddling his hips. He cupped her face and leaned up to kiss her.

"Forever." She smiled at him and nodded.

"Forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it did`nt dissopoint, please let me know what you`re thoughts are :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Someone asked for a epilogue so I figured I`d at least give it a shot! **

**So here it is, hope it doesnt disapoint! **

* * *

><p>Sam lay propped up on one elbow in bed, looking down at the woman next to him, smiling at the sight of her sleeping. His eyes travelled down her sleeping form and a big grin spread across his face when his eyes reached the wedding band on her finger, he took her hand in his and pulled it up to his lips and kissed it lightly. His thoughts wandered back to the day they proposed to each other.<p>

_He parked the cruiser in its spot in the parking lot of the division, he had been nervous all week, she noticed that and knew exactly why he was. They got out of the car and she leaned her back nonchalantly on the passenger door of the cruiser. He walked around the car and passed her walking towards the sally-port, when he noticed she wasn't walking in step with him he stopped and looked over his shoulder. _

"_Marry me." She said while she was smiling towards him, turning into a giggle when his jaw dropped to the pavement beneath him. _

"_What?" He was walking towards her, placing both hands on the cruiser, boxing her in. _

"_You heard me. Make an honest woman of me, Swarek." She lifted her chin and stared into his eyes, still smiling at him, he leaned down to brush his nose with hers and shook his head to the sides._

"_Wait, just wait here a second." He pointed his finger between them and hurried his way into the station, leaving her giggling form at the cruiser. When he came running out again other coops from the division where coming back from their shift, he took a shaky breath and ran up to her, when he reached her he gently went down on one knee and took her hand while he was locking eyes with her. He held the box with a beautiful ring in it, opening it with one hand and grinned up to her, showing off his dimples. _

"_Andrea… will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" She dropped down to her knees and cupped his cheeks with her hands, smiling at him._

"_Yes yes yes." She said between kisses. They heard the cheer and cat calls from the other officer`s on the parking lot. Sam placed the ring on her finger with shaky hands, she didn't stop kissing him until he pulled her up to her feet. _

_He leaned in and brushed his nose over hers again. "Forever." He said before his lips met hers. _

_They were walking in towards the station, trough the cheering crowd on the parking lot, hand in hand, she leaned into his waist and whispered to his ear. _

"_Finally, thought you backed out on me."_

"_You knew?" He looked down on her with eyebrows furrowed down, and a surprised tone in his voice._

"_Of course! Was a little afraid you were about to run out on me, so I figured I`d help you out a little." She teased him a little and tightened her hold on his hand._

"_You are something, you know that?" He stopped and walked infront of her, curling his arms around her waist and whispered into her ear._

"_I do, and that's why you love me." They were both laughing a little before he pulled back to look into her eyes._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

He heard small footsteps coming closer to the door and his grin got bigger when he saw a true copy of her mother walk in with messy hair and sleepy eyes.

"Daddy?" She was standing next to him by the bed and he tugged her over his body and laid her down between him and Andy.

"Morning my little angel." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, smiling against it when he felt small hands curling around his neck.

Andy woke up to the sound of their loved ones and watched them with a smile across her face, her thoughts wandering back to the day they knew they were going to be parents.

_She had sneaked out of bed before the clock went off and was standing in the bathroom looking down at the stick on the counter. Her hands were fidgeting, and she was shifting her weight between her feet`s. She felt her lips curl up when the result was clear, she took the stick with her back to bed. _

_She snuggled herself close to him and every inch of his face, gently waking him up, he stretched his body and a smile stole his lips. _

_He nuzzled himself closer to her and buried his face in her neck, brushing his lips gently over the soft skin. _

"_Morning daddy." She smiled when she felt his whole body stiffen for a second, and then she felt his lips smile against her neck, he covered her body with his and looked into her eyes._

"_Yeah?" His palm was spreading over her belly and he couldn't help the grin taking over his face when she nodded up to him. _

_Neither one of them were nervous how the other one of them was feeling about this, they had talked about it and agreed on her stopping the pill. Even if it had only been six months since she said yes to him in front of their friends and family, it didn't too soon. It felt right, just right. _

"_Mommy." He murmured against her lips, and kissed her passionately when her arms tightened around his waist. He held back when she was pulling on him, rolled his eyes at her laughing under him._

"_Sam, you`re not going to crush us." She kept tugging until he gave her his weight, smiling against his lips. _

"_Us." He said while he slid his fingers between them, over her belly. _

"_Forever." She whispered in his ear._

She smiled and snuggled herself close to Sam and their two year old daughter, Annabelle, boxing Annabelle in between her and Sam. She kissed her daughters head and leaned up to kiss her husband.

"I never thought I`d say this….. but I`m so happy you tackled me in that alley." Sam said while he lay enjoying his morning with his family.

"Yeah, guess it all worked out pretty well." She said while she was giggling against his lips. They felt their daughter stir under them, they looked at each other, sharing a knowing look and smiled. At the same time they turned their attention to her, tickling her till she was laughing so tears escaped her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for all your wonderful words! <strong>


End file.
